


breathe into me

by doqueensoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, M/M, Merman/Siren Kyungsoo, Priest Jongin, Religious Conflict, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doqueensoo/pseuds/doqueensoo
Summary: Jongin was a criminal but then he found God. As atonement, he pledged his life to God by joining the priesthood. During his first missionary journey, he met Kyungsoo, a siren without voice.





	1. beginning of an end

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on AFF but I decided to also post it here because I’m continuing it :)

 

 

 

 

Jongin was born fatherless.

 

He never knew who the man was. His mother worked as a maid in the nearest pub. Everyday she came home reeked of smoke and rum.

 

At the age of 13 Jongin learned how to steal, apple was the first item he took. No one saw his deft yet careful hand putting the red fruit into his pocket since the market was too crowded. He ate the apple on the way home. 

 

Few years passed and Jongin's  _skill_  improved, and so was the amount of items he had taken. Apple was no longer something he would steal. Gold and jewelry were his main priorities. 

 

He no longer worked alone, instead he was in a gang, a medium sized one. There were 12 people and they often targeted fancy carriages in the woods, either belonged to some royalties or rich merchants. By the time Jongin reached 18, the leader retired - after all, a bad knee would disadvantage the heist. He then took over and led the group that kept increasing in size. 

 

With high number of members the group gained popularity, and that caused them to become more visible. Police was more than eager to catch them. Jongin's face ended up being stapled on country's notice boards. 

 

He was wanted, dead or alive. 

 

(Perhaps stealing from an aristocrat and then having fun with his daughter wasn't such a good idea after all. On his defense, the fair lady was the one who insisted. Jongin was aware that he looked good, had he dressed decently he might rival the country's crown Prince). 

 

Careful was his main rule, yet on a cloudy night he ignored the most important thing that had kept him alive. His second main rule was to never drink before the heist, which he ignored on that night too. 

 

Sweet taste of red wine was still on his tongue when polices caught him. Hadn’t his mind been fogged by alcohol influence, he could’ve prevented it. 

 

He was 21 when the cold handcuff circled around his wrists for the first time. 

 

During his prison time, his mother visited for a couple of times. She scolded him, even slapped him on her first visit. A mother is still a mother though, and she loved his son no matter what crimes he had done, so she kept on visiting Jongin almost every weekends. 

 

It wasn't only food that she would always bring, but the bible too. It seemed his mother just recently joined a church. When he was still a kid, his mother wasn't religious at all. Things were different after he was imprisoned. 

 

God helped her, his mother had said, and she wished God would help him too, would turn him into a decent man. 

Jongin was skeptical, he had never cared about God or other magical beings. But when he turned his back on the black covered book with golden cross embroidered on it, opting to stare at the wall instead, he felt the book called him. He ended up reading the first page. 

 

First page turned into second. Soon he finished the first chapter; Genesis, and read the next one, and the next one, and the next one. Reading the bible had become his everyday activity. It wasn’t exactly a hobby but in the prison there was not much he could do besides working out or doing hard labors each inmates was tasked to do.

 

Two days before he turned 25, a letter came instead of his mother. 

 

He wanted to cry, he really did, but his tears failed to fall. The salty water welled up in his eyes, yet they were unable to be shed. He lost the only person who loved him for who he was, loved him through grief and sorrow, unconditionally. 

 

Her last message to him was to stay faithful to God and to follow His ways of life. Be a good man God wanted all of his children to be. And that was exactly what Jongin did once he got out of the prison. 

 

He cut his hair, the dark brown locks fell on dirty floor, and shaved his mustache and short beard. The blade pressed too hard on his tanned skin, causing red liquid to ooze out. He cleaned it with cold, almost freezing water. It freshened his face and cleared his mind. 

 

There was still some stubble left, but it was too short to be noticed from distance, so he let it be. 

 

At the age of 26, Jongin walked out of the prison as a freeman. It wasn't pub or cabaret house that he went to, but instead a church.

 

He knelt and prayed, thankful for His mercy, thankful that he was still alive. Life in prison was akin to life in hell, even more horrible for some unfortunate souls. The men there were brutes and unforgiving. Had Jongin been shorter or smaller than he was, he probably would have ended as the prison's punching bag. 

 

Yet God, according to his mother, had blessed him with long limbs and hard muscles. He used to be a small scrawny boy but now he was a 183 cm grown man with strength and agility similar to a forest carnivore. 

 

Jongin had wanted to argue that his body wasn't a blessing but something he had earned, since never in his life he lazed around and waited God to give him the built he was having. He stole so he could afford to nourish his body—and his mother too, and he sweated out gallons of perspiration, occasionally he would twist some muscles here and there in accident, to exercise and shape his body. 

 

But he had kept his mouth shut, his mother never liked it when he acted like a smartass. 

 

As he kneeled down in front of the altar, staring at the big cross, he thought that his mother was probably right, and he had to thank God for all of his blessing, just like a decent man he aimed to be. 

 

On the next day, he joined the priesthood. 

 

As he studied the art of becoming God's humble messenger, his heart felt lighter yet filled with hope, compassion, and gentleness he never knew he had. His growing faith to God brought those qualities out of him. 

 

Sin was something he had promised to avoid, no matter how beautiful and tempting it had always been.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

At the age of 27 he was sent to do a missionary work. He wasn't officially a priest yet, though he would be after he finished his journey.

 

He was bound to cross the sea to fulfill his mission. A small province in the north was the place he had to be in. The area had just been seized by his country and the royal family wanted its people to adopt the same religion, norms and values the country used. 

 

Jongin believed this was a mission from God. He was needed there to open those people's eyes, to help them erase their sins, to guide them to the walk on the correct path. He forced himself to believe when a part of him questioning if God really wanted him to do this. 

 

What if God just wanted humans to live happily in simplicity and harmony, without anyone preaching self-righteousness in His name? He shook his head, questioning things would just earn him doubts, it’d be better if he just did the job he was given. It was easier that way.

 

He made a sign of cross with his right hand; it touched his forehead first, middle of his chest, then his left shoulder and right one, before he stepped into the ship that would carry him. 

 

 _‘Black Pearl’_  was her name. She was big, strong, and elegant. Her captain and owner; Jongdae was more than proud of her. He was shorter than Jongin but the man knew not to underestimate someone who had lost his pinky finger and yet still joked about it as if it was nothing. 

 

Jongin might not be a criminal anymore, but his experiences stayed deep inside him, had embodied through scar that cut his right brow and carved rough callous on his palms. If he was under the situation that required him to fight, he would still be able to move his body like before, albeit a bit rusty. 

 

"Alright! Let's get this beauty meet her lover, the deep blue ocean she misses oh so dearly!" The cheesy line fell out Jongdae's mouth in a loud yell. His crews excitedly screamed, ready and eager to sail. 

 

Besides Jongin, there were three men that also sent by the church. Father Jungwoo, an old man with grey hair and beard. He always carried a whisky flask under his thick robe. Father Yongmin, Jongin's mentor. The man was in his mid-forty, body tall and lanky. He had a kind smile but he was strict to his pupils. The last one was Chanyeol, similar to Jongin he was about to become a priest too. The church would give them the blessing at the same ceremony after the journey was over. 

 

Chanyeol was the least of his favorite in the priesthood. The red hair was too loud and too brutish for his liking, he reminded him of the men from his past. There were times when he questioned the red hair's intention in joining the priesthood. He had seen him flirting with the sisters and sometimes widowers who visited every Sunday's morning. Women seemed to adore his outgoing charm.

 

Not that it wasn't the same for Jongin.

 

The vain side of him acknowledged the stares women occasionally gave him, the blush on their cheeks and the fidgety of their fingers told him how they felt towards him. But Jongin had promised to stay virtue and to serve only God and the church. 

 

Fornicating brought pleasure to his body, something he had often experienced when he was younger, when he was strayed away from God. He no longer submitted himself to any of his carnal desires. The church forbade it and Jongin abode. 

 

It was hard at first, especially for someone who was in the middle his prime age, but Jongin managed. It took weeks for him to lead a clean and pure life. A year or so had passed and Jongin was certain he had forgotten how it felt for his flesh to be pleasured. But he believed it was a good thing as pleasure only led to nothing but damnation. 

 

"Do you want some?" Chanyeol offered the cigarette pack he was holding. He had one stick already lit up, perched between his chapped lips. It was a usual thing to see the red hair smoked like a chimney. 

 

Closing his journal, Jongin shook his head, a silent rejection. Chanyeol shrugged with an exaggerated frown on his face before his gaze diverted to the book Jongin was holding. 

 

"You write?" He asked, but it was obvious from his voice he wasn't really interested. Jongin knew the other was just trying to make a small talk. Father Jungwoo was a grumpy companion and even more when he had his whisky flask out whilst Father Yongmin was nowhere to be found on the main deck. Perhaps he was in their shared cabin, reciting novena prayer. 

 

"Yeah, a journal." 

 

"That's... Neat." The compliment was insincere but Jongin had never expected more from the man he rarely talked to. 

 

"How long the journey will take?" Chanyeol inquired, his front facing the blue sea. The weather was bright, no cloud hiding the sun and the wind was gentler than a mother’s kiss. The dock where they had left from was still visible even as a small dot, which meant they weren't that far yet. 

 

"A month or so, the captain said so earlier." 

 

Chanyeol sighed, slouching down. For the first time, Jongin felt like he could relate to the other man.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

In the third week of their journey the weather changed drastically. Rain kept on pouring and wind no longer gave a gentle caress on their skin. The waves were bigger and angrier, forcing Jongin and the rest of priesthood members to stay indoor. 

 

Father Jungwoo drank more and his expression was grimmer, obviously disliking to be confined in a cramped room that was filled with three grown men. He was used to luxury in the rectory due to his status as a senior priest. Father Yongmin on the other hand calmly reread the Bible, body lied down on his bed and eyes closed. Chanyeol stared judgingly as to why the younger priest could read in a moving ship without feeling nauseous. Father Jungwoo looked like he was ready to throw up his dinner. 

 

"Do you think we'll get there safely?" Chanyeol asked for the nth time since the heavy rain began. He looked paranoid and Jongin found the older man's face to be comical. 

 

"Of course. God will protect us." Jongin answered immediately, tired of the other’s paranoia. Chanyeol made a face. 

 

"You know... I get it that we're in the priesthood and we will become legit priests after we finish this work, but aren't you too confident with this whole God thing?" It was Jongin's turn to make a face. 

 

"Are you doubting God's power?"

 

"That's not exactly what I meant." Chanyeol sighed. He knew it wouldn't be good to argue with his church brother. They still had a long week to go through together before they arrived at their destination. Argument would make the air around them become more tense and awkward. They weren’t exactly best friends after all. Plus, now he felt bad for questioning God. He might play around a little too much for someone who would become a priest soon but that doesn't mean he was a non-believer. 

 

"What if God wants us to die?" He lamented, his will to live was still strong and he hoped God wouldn't send him to afterlife yet. 

 

"Then we will. God wants the best for all of his children. If we die now then it means our life has no purpose anymore here." Jongin explained, feeling bad for making Chanyeol's face turned pale, so he added; "Don't worry, Chanyeol. We'll survive. It's just a heavy rain. It'll be over soon."

 

It was not just a heavy rain and it certainly wouldn't be over soon. 

 

The heavy rain turned into heavier storm. The ship crews’ yells could be heard from inside their cabin. Few ticking seconds later, one of them burst into their room, looking exasperated. "We need your help!" The greasy man yelled and they immediately left the room to follow his footsteps.

 

Jongin did what the crews told him, he pulled the rope and tied it to where it should be tied. He knew nothing about ship, land had always been his expertise, not the ocean. Even in heavy storm he could hear Father Jungwoo cursing at everything, at everyone and their mothers. His words were definitely not appropriate to be said by a priest. 

 

The old man cursed louder when his flask landed on the wooden floor and then rolled into the sea due to the sudden tilt of the ship caused by the strong waves. 

 

A laugh escaped Jongin’s mouth, a sign of disrespect. His mentor, Father Yongmin, had always told him to it was very important to respect the elders no matter how silly they might be, if not karma was bound to befall him. It was God's way to punish everyone to behave decently. 

 

Jongin realized that maybe he should've held in his laugh as he lost his balance and fell into the ocean. The salty, cold and angered water swallowed his body immediately. He tried to swim up, but the stream was too harsh and too mighty for him to handle. 

 

To his damned luck, his rosary—a Christmas gift from his mother—was stuck on the huge branch of wood that fell before he did. The strong wind had broken the main mast of the ship. He tried to wriggle around, to escape the chock of his charcoal stoned rosary, yet his body was getting weaker as more bubbles of air left his mouth. 

 

Before his consciousness left his body, he saw something—someone—approaching him. In his deliriousness, he took a glimpse of a beauty with doe eyes that shone brightly in the deep sea. Pale hands cupped his face and when he could no longer hold his eyes to stay open. He then felt soft lips pressed against his. 

 

He smiled. 

 

Maybe, this was the angel that would bring him to heaven.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin blinked his bleary eyes, and then a grunt escaped his throat. His body ached whist his head pounded. Rock and sand greeted him when his sight no longer fogged by the after taste of brief comatose. He finally realized he was lying sideway on the hard ground covered in white sand, facing his left. 

 

As he sat up, he noticed the night was still befallen as light didn't surround him like it would on daylight. The sky was no longer dark and covered in black clouds that pouring out rain, instead full moon shone brightly illuminating his surroundings. Stone-made walls that were carved by nature told him he wasn't in an open area, but a cave. He could see the opening of it, leading to what he assumed the vast ocean he had fallen into.

 

When he turned to his right, a gasp escaped his mouth whilst his eyes widened. A boy, a naked boy, was sitting not far away from him. His legs folded to his chest. The boy had flinched a little when the gasp left his mouth. 

 

"W-who are you?" The question came louder than he intended to be, making the boy curled his body even more, eyes widened in panic. 

 

The boy tried opened his mouth as if he was ready to speak, but he closed it again, lips then gnawed in frustration. For a second Jongin was entranced by the sight of pearly teeth sinking into plush, cherry flesh.

 

It was such a pretty sight. 

 

 _Snap out of it_ , he chided himself for ever letting his brain to form such thought. 

 

To his surprise, the boy started to crawl toward him. His face reddened when he realized the boy was fully naked. He had never had his body reacted in such way before; cheeks flushed, heart pounded slightly in faster pace and throat dried. Males’ naked body had never caused such effect on him, yet the boy before him was different from all the males he had encountered.

 

Under the moonlight, his skin was milky, while his frame was small, with narrow shoulders that shouldn't have looked enticing to Jongin. His face was beautiful, with round twinkling eyes, cute button nose and soft looking plush lips. His hair was in midnight color, the front still looked a bit damp against his forehead. 

 

_Beautiful._

 

Jongin wanted to move back, wanted to get away from the boy who was getting nearer, crawling toward him like Jongin was his prey. Yet his body couldn't move. It was as if those dark orbs enchanted him and forced his body to stay still. 

 

 _I'm Kyungsoo_ , the boy wrote when their distance was closed. His writing was neat even if it was just mere scribbles against the white sand. 

 

"Kyung...soo?" Jongin read out loud the word that was written by a stubby finger. Kyungsoo's nails were very short and round shaped, different from his that were longer and slightly oval and one ruined - broken due to childhood mischief. Kyungsoo nodded eagerly, a pretty smile bloomed on his face. 

 

"Why are you naked? Where are your clothes?" He blurted out the most important questions. 

 

Kyungsoo looked surprised for a bit before he pointed at himself then the water. 

 

"Your clothes are in the water?" Kyungsoo shook his head. He then did the same gesture as the previous one. "You came from the water?" He nodded eagerly. 

 

Jongin felt dizzy. Perhaps he was still floating in the water and this was just a dream. He slapped his cheeks harshly with both of his palms. It stung but he was hoping it could wake him up from this weird dream. 

 

It didn't. 

 

"You  _can't_  possibly come from the water! Humans cannot live in the water, we don't have gills." Jongin sighed as he combed his still wet hair to the back. His rosary was still hanging on his neck. "Look, kid. I'm 27, don't try to fool me." 

 

Kyungsoo frowned at that and immediately stood up, shocking Jongin. He wobbled as he walked towards the water and Jongin tried so hard not to focus his gaze on Kyungsoo's supple rump. It jiggled when he walked and made him focusing on Kyungsoo’s curve instead. His hips were wide for a male and his thighs were full. Jongin felt even dizzier. 

 

He then disappeared into the water and Jongin panicked, since his possible savior was leaving him.

 

"Hey hey, kid!" Jongin stood up and followed Kyungsoo, getting inside the water as well to look for him. When he was waist deep, Kyungsoo suddenly surfaced which caused him to almost yelp. "Don't pull a prank on—“ Jongin's word stuck in his throat when a fish tail was visible next to Kyungsoo's pale body. The scales were blue colored, sparkling beautifully under the silver light moon bestowed upon them.

 

Before Jongin could utter any word, his foot was pulled and his entire body got dragged into the water once again. 

 

It was dark in the water, but oddly Kyungsoo entire body was gleaming, similar to the moonlight above them. His brown eyes were even brighter under the water. 

 

"I'm older than you, you know. So stop calling me a kid." Kyungsoo said and Jongin almost choked on water. He just talked under the water!

 

As if hearing his thought, Kyungsoo spoke again. "I can't speak on the land," he said with a regretful face. It didn't suit him, he looked better when he smiled. "Under the water, though, I can." He grinned, eyes turned into half-moon shapes.  _Pretty._  "Sirens are supposed to be able to speak and sing on both land and water. But for some unknown reasons, I can't." He said in doleful tone, though his smile was still there his eyes looked sad. It was as if tears were ready to fall out from them, but they were in the water so not a drop of tears was visible. 

 

 _Wait, sirens?_  Jongin's brain caught up few seconds after he took notes of Kyungsoo's expression. 

 

Sirens. He had heard of them few years ago from one of the inmates in prison. The man had been sentenced to jail for pirating and later on he was known as the story teller in the prison wing Jongin was placed.

 

Jongin had never believed his incoherent mumbles; it had felt like he was listening to a drunk person. 

 

But perhaps the man was never sober to begin with. It seemed whatever it was that had attacked him and ship mates (which caused them to be caught on the following days) traumatized him. His grin would turn wide and sinister whenever the word  _‘sirens’_  fell out from his mouth. 

 

The man had repeatedly said how sweet their voices were, lulling their preys to come to them, to fall deep into the ocean so they could kill and ravish the body and soul of their preys.

 

_Once a siren trapped you, your soul wouldn't be able to go to neither heaven nor hell, forever would be theirs. Whilst your body, they would thoroughly ravish it, until nothing was left._

 

In sudden fear and realization, Jongin chocked on water, the saltiness burned his lungs and throat. Frantically, he flapped his arms and kicked his legs around, trying to swim to the surface. Kyungsoo seemed to have dragged him to the deepest area, his feet no longer touching the ground. 

 

His movement got halted because his lungs forcing him to cough to let out the remained salt water. Since he was still under the water, it made him inhale and swallow more of the ocean. He felt he was going to faint soon due to panic and the lack of oxygen his body suffered, but before his consciousness managed to slip out of his body again, Kyungsoo cupped his face and leaned forward. Their lips pressed together. 

 

Magically, his body felt relaxed. His lungs no longer burned, as if oxygen was filling them in steady rhythm, making him able to breathe again. 

 

Something then clicked in his brain. Kyungsoo was giving him oxygen through the kiss, and like a suffocated man he was, Jongin kissed harder.

 

The siren gasped at the sudden grip on each side of his face. Jongin took it as an invitation to insert his tongue, stealing the siren's breath away, literally. 

 

He kissed the siren harder, rougher, lips pressing desperately onto the plusher ones, teeth gnawing whilst tongue roaming and tasting warm cavern. Bubbles of air came out from their mouth. Jongin felt he was breathing in fresh air of the ocean. 

 

Kyungsoo's palms slid down, no longer cupping Jongin's face but instead he was gripping tightly on the front area of the man's shirt. One of his palms accidentally gripped on the rosary, the stones and chains dug into his palms. His eyes fluttered shut, the kiss was something he had never experienced. His previous—and also first—kiss had been chaste and it was meant to save Jongin's life. 

  
  
_I can't breathe, I need more, I can’t breathe_ , Jongin kept chanting lies inside his head. He had more than enough of oxygen already, yet he lied to himself—to God as well, that he couldn't breathe, that he still needed  _more_  to fill his lungs. 

  
  
It was as if the chains that kept his Pandora box locked—the box where he had stored his earthly desires into—had broken, shattered into pieces. He hadn't been involved in any type of physical intimacy since he was imprisoned, and he hadn't succumbed to his carnal needs for a year or so, after he joined the priesthood. For him to suddenly touch, taste and feel such sweetness that was offered to him, freely, made him lose control. 

 

Too busy devouring the siren's mouth, Jongin didn't notice the movement of Kyungsoo's fin, flapping against the water, pushing them up to the surface. 

 

They emerged out of the water with a loud gasp. Jongin then snapped out of his trance. Inhaling normal air brought him to his sense. 

 

"I-I'm sorry. You took too much air from me, if we kept doing that then both of us will drown, so I had to pull us up." Kyungsoo explained with scarlet cheeks, his hands still gripped on Jongin’s shirt tightly. The owner still looked dazed and shocked. 

 

It then dawned on the both of them.

 

"I can… talk." 

 

"You… talk."


	2. falling & failing

 

 

 

 

 

Sin was something Jongin had promised he would avoid. The promise was made few days after he joined the priesthood. He wanted to live a squeaky clean life, wanted to be a decent, compassionate man just like his mother had hoped him to be.

 

He had done so many sins in his old life, the life where he had played as a role model for dozens of ruffians in the city—or perhaps in the entire province. He wasn't proud of the things he had done, but he couldn’t change the past, only the future.  

 

Gold was stolen and wasted away either on pretty girls in skimpy dresses or gallons of rum. Knuckles stained with blood that wasn't his, a kick or two would be given to those who didn't surrender at first command. Those things used to be part of his everyday routines.

 

The position he used to have among the country's thugs had blinded him. As a leader, he had a face to keep. And to keep the cruelest face he had, he needed to do equally cruelest things.

 

Every humiliation he caused for his opponents had broken his insides without him realizing. Every heist he knew the results of would be wasted on meaningless things—Robin Hood, he and his men had been not—dug out a bigger hole in his heart, sucking his soul in.

 

A part of him was glad, relieved, thankful even, when the polices caught him. Perhaps that was why he had opted to drink on that night, opted to ignore the signs that he and his men were watched, that there was something suspicious about the heist. He had ignored it all because a part of him knew, it was for the best.

 

It helped him to meet God.

 

Sure, it had been his mother's doing but hadn't he been imprisoned he wouldn't touch the holy book, wouldn't even glance at it. The solitude the prison provided him had given him a little push to walk on the right path, to be near God.

 

A year or so had passed and he finally felt sober, finally felt clarity in his mind, finally felt his heart was no longer heavy with sins.

 

And it all ruined by a pair of rosy lips that belonged to a boy.

 

Kyungsoo, no matter how divine and alluring he was, was still a boy—or a half one since he was part of a fish down there when the water had him. His curves were prominent but there was rigidness on his body that couldn't be overlooked. His face was beautiful, more beautiful than any woman Jongin had ever bedded or flirted with, but still he wasn't them. He wasn't a girl.

 

The siren was undoubtedly a male and Jongin felt utterly conflicted because not only he had kissed the devil's creature but he also had kissed a male, which meant he had committed a homosexual adultery. Something that not only the church but also most people frowned upon.

 

Though, those weren't the main causes that got him felt such emotion.

 

It was because he thoroughly enjoyed it, every second of it.

 

Every nip his teeth or lips gave, every caress his daring tongue performed, each of them caused Kyungsoo to breathe harshly against his lips, to clench his fingers tightly on his shirt, to shudder deliciously in his grip. Jongin enjoyed it despite how wrong it felt.

 

The church he was part of had condemned homosexuality very openly and vocally. His mentor, Father Yongmin was very passionate in defying the idea that two men could love each other and his passion didn’t dim if the idea involved two women instead. God created men and women to complete each other, other than that was a falsehood, neither part of God's commands nor plan.

 

But who exactly knew about what God was planning or what was God explicitly commanding?

 

If God truly created men and women to complete each other, then why there were men and women who didn't want to be completed by their opposite, and preferred someone from their own kin instead? Those men and women were also God's creations, which meant that _who they were_ or _what they did_ was part of God's plans or commands as well.

 

Jongin shook his head—something that surely would turn into a habit soon. It was better to not dwell about this topic for now. He could write down his worry and thoughts on his journal later on after he got back. 

 

That, of course _if_ he could go back. Either Black Pearl was already aground along with her men trapped inside her or Kyungsoo would eventually kill him. After all, the siren had him lured.

 

Though, to his knowledge, sirens could only lure people—men—with their voices. Yet the siren in front of him was unable to talk before their shared kiss.

 

Kyungsoo did talk to him underwater but it was very different from hearing anyone talking on the land. It was more like the siren's words echoing inside his head. Jongin couldn't pin point the color of his voice.

 

He scratched out his accusation. Kyungsoo didn't lure him, at least _not yet_.

 

In all honesty, he really wanted to put the blame on Kyungsoo, to label the siren’s ability as the cause of his... awoken urge. But it would be wrong for him to do so. He didn't want to taint his morality than it already was.

 

"How come you were unable to talk outside the water before?" Jongin inquired. After the kiss he no longer felt afraid of Kyungsoo. Though, there was a lingering anxiety that the siren would take his soul, how? He didn't know, and hopefully he would never know. But other than that he felt there was nothing to be feared of from the siren.

 

Kyungsoo was pocket sized. He was even tinier up close. There was nothing scary about him. He might be agile in the water thanks to his fin but Jongin was still bigger than him. And judging from how his legs wobbled on the land, suggested that it would be a piece of cake for Jongin to pin him down there.

 

"I don't know..." Kyungsoo said in a small voice. His tone was soft and hushed, yet there was certain deepness in it, and pleasantness. _Ah, this is probably why sirens use their voice as weapon._

 

Jongin licked his lips. He thought he was going crazy because Kyungsoo's eyes shifted to focus on his mouth for few seconds. "Was it because the kiss?"

 

"Perhaps.” Kyungsoo nodded thoughtfully. “No one has ever kissed me like that. You are the only person I've ever kissed by the way. So maybe it has something to do with you."

 

Shiver ran down Jongin's spine right after his brain digested the siren's words. The fact that he was the first man that tasted Kyungsoo delighted him.

 

Tainting anyone's purity had never been something he would enjoy. Before his prison life, he actually preferred his bed partners to be non-virgins. He had found it as a bother to deal with inexperienced people.

 

His face blushed as he realized what he had just thought; he, even for few seconds, had regarded Kyungsoo as a potential partner.

 

A very potential one.

 

He wished he were in church right then so he could kneel down and dose himself with holy water to clear his mind from any impure thoughts.

 

"I-I see."

 

"I think it's temporary though. My throat feels itchy." Kyungsoo informed with his thick eyebrows knotted together in worry. 

 

Not knowing what to say, Jongin thanked him instead. "Thank you for... helping me breathing. You were the one who saved me right? After I fell from the ship?" Kyungsoo nodded. "Can you take me back there?"

 

For a moment Kyungsoo looked disappointed but his face was quick to change into a neutral one. "I can't. The ocean is very dangerous now."

 

"Dangerous?"

 

"Yeah, for you. Very."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jongin eyed Kyungsoo skeptically. There was no storm and the moon was at its fullest, shining brightly above them and the water was calmer than it had been.

 

Even though the tides were higher due to the gravity of full moon, Jongin believed he wouldn't die as long the siren was willing to guide him and help him breathing.

 

Kyungsoo had saved him twice, therefore he was confident the siren would be more than willing.

 

"And why is that so?"

 

"After the storm sirens would go hunting, preying on ships that survived the storm."

 

Jongin's blood ran cold. "What?" He wanted to swim back to the sore, to stay away from the siren but Kyungsoo was still clutching on his shirt and rosary. "Is that what you were doing? Preying on my ship?" He asked, tone joking but both of them knew he meant every word.

 

Kyungsoo looked affronted, expression similar to an offended puppy. Jongin resisted the urge to coo. "Of course not!" He shook his head. "I was heading towards my nest but the storm got me, so I took shelter beside the nearest rock on the sea ground. And then I saw you almost drowning."

 

Jongin didn't say anything, silently urging Kyungsoo to continue his story.

 

"I _did_ want to take you back to your ship but they were yelling and it scared me. There are fishermen who catch sirens so they could use them as they please, and I was afraid they would do the same. So I brought you here." He finished with exasperated breath, as if he just participated in a marathon race.

 

Jongin still didn't say anything, brain processing Kyungsoo's story. It seemed his silence made Kyungsoo nervous by the way he gnawed at his lower lip. He had to look away because his chest started to feel constricted again, as if he was in a desperate need of oxygen—or perhaps he just needed an excuse to kiss Kyungsoo.

 

"I won't hurt you." The siren promised, snapping Jongin out of his thoughts. A conclusion dawned on him that Kyungsoo was a threat to his faith. The siren had made him think and contemplate about things that shouldn’t even cross his mind again. He had made him questioning God as well.

 

As a believer Jongin was required to stay faithful, to worship God by chanting out chains of prayers, _not_ to utter any question that could raise any doubt.

 

Questions were never meant for those who believed.

 

"I know. You saved me twice." Jongin answered with a sigh, tired of his own mind. "Let's go back to the land. I don't think I can handle the cold any longer." He suggested, holding back a shiver. The night wind was piercing into his bones. Kyungsoo nodded, finally letting go of the grip he had on the other’s shirt and rosary.

 

Jongin chided himself for feeling slightly disappointed by the lack of Kyungsoo’s touch.

 

They both swam to the shore. Jongin began to walk when they reached shallow area, the sand felt soft under his feet, seeping into the gaps between his toes. He turned to his side and his eyes widened when he saw Kyungsoo using his elbows to crawl. The siren still had his fin attached.

 

Wanting to help the pitiful creature, Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo by his torso and cradled him into his arms, like a newlywed would do to his bride.

 

"W-what are you doing?" The siren's cheeks flushed in an instant, as if he hadn't kissed a stranger on the lips to save life.

 

Due to his small frame, he barely weighed anything. His blue fin felt slick to touch whilst his milky skin was soft. "You'll hurt yourself if you continue." Jongin reasoned.

 

They were finally out of the water, standing on the place where he had woken up. "Your tail is still intact." He dropped the siren gently on the dry ground.

 

"It'll change when it's no longer wet." Jongin nodded, sitting down besides Kyungsoo.

 

"You mentioned about... nest before." Jongin recalled. "Is this your nest?" He asked, eyes scanning around the cave. Kyungsoo snorted.

 

"Of course not! There's nothing here. My nest is beautiful." The siren boasted and Jongin found no doubt in his statement. Kyungsoo himself was beautiful, so he must be living in a beautiful place as well.

 

"Others... I mean, other sirens. Why do you think they'll hunt me down? You said it would be dangerous for me to come out because they are currently hunting." The scales on Kyungsoo's fin were starting to dissipate, it was as if they were melting with water that was cascading Kyungsoo's body, slowly revealing a pair of pretty legs.

 

"Most sirens hate men, especially the female ones." Kyungsoo huffed. "They often drown men just for giggles. They love to target drunk pirates or lost fishermen."

 

"And you don't?" Kyungsoo shook his head.

 

"I don't find it funny. Besides they don't allow me to do that. They said to let big sisters do the work." He grumbled. "They weren't like this before. Long time ago they used to help guiding any lost boat to the right direction."

 

Jongin licked his lips, most of the skin on Kyungsoo’s legs was already revealed. Quickly, he diverted his eyes—faking series of small coughs whilst doing so—to look at the siren's contemplating face. Even during his serious moment, Kyungsoo still managed to look cute.

 

Again, he chided himself for having such thought.

 

"What changed them?" He asked, hoping he could concentrate on the story instead of Kyungsoo's physical appearance.

 

"One of them fell in love with a prince." Kyungsoo began telling his story. His expression turned melancholy and it ached Jongin's heart to see it. "It's said that the prince was on his way to meet his fiancé from neighboring country. Because of heavy storm, his ship got wrecked and he fell into the sea." By then, all of his blue scales had disappeared, replaced with two pale legs that were folded together against his chest. "Just like you." He said whilst facing the human next to him.

 

_Just like me._

 

Jongin didn't understand why he unconsciously repeated the line. 

 

"A young siren helped him. They said she fell for him at first sight. She did exactly what I had done to save you. She gave him a kiss."

 

Jongin nodded, gaze still boring holes on the siren's face, but Kyungsoo seemed to not mind his intense stare.

 

"She brought him to the nearest shore and waited there until he woke up. The prince then thanked her, even wanted to bring her to the castle and she let him. She stayed with him for quite long, worrying her fellow sisters."

 

"What happened then?" Jongin’s eyes were starting to feel heavier. The siren’s voice was soft and serene, making him feel at ease, lulling him to peaceful state.

 

"The prince ended up falling for her too, but he was already betrothed to somebody else. He couldn't break the engagement or else a war would break. So he got married to his fiancé and the young siren went back to sea, broken hearted." Kyungsoo was quiet for a moment, drawing something on the sand with his finger. It was a heart shape, with spiral on its inner right.

 

"Sirens are vulnerable to heartbreak. It could kill us." The information instantly erased Jongin's drowsiness. "That's why most female sirens promise themselves to each other, a pair of two usually seals the deal with a kiss under the full moon like this."

 

Realization about what they had done dawned on him. If sirens sealed their promise in such way, then what about the kiss they had exchanged? Would it be count as one?

 

_Probably not._

 

_No, definitely not._

 

Kyungsoo himself said he was saving Jongin by giving the man the air he needed to breathe. The kiss didn’t mean anything but to save life.

 

"Despite brokenhearted, the young siren still swam back to look at the castle from afar. She always came back to her sisters while crying. Her cry was the most woeful one on the day when the country announced the prince was finally blessed with an heir." Kyungsoo continued. He looked sorrowful, as if he was the young siren in the story.

 

"She then turned into sea foams." He whispered out, voice shaky.

 

"Sea foams?"

 

Kyungsoo nodded. "When sirens die, our bodies won't decay, but instead will turn into bubbles of air. They said the young siren died because she let out too much tears." After finishing the fifth heart shape, he pulled his hand and brought it to his knees, resting his chin there.

 

"Tears are a very essential part of sirens." He pointed at his eyes and Jongin thought they were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And he had seen a lot. After all, he used to steal rich people’s jewelry for a living. "That's why we only cry when we get really, _really_ sad. I've never cried in my life before but I've heard it really hurts."

 

Kyungsoo casted his eyes down, his lashes were long and dark. Pretty, just like the rest of him. "I hope I will never experience it." He wished out loud, yet his tone was hushed.

 

"Oh, our tears are also the reason why some fishermen want to catch us. They can be used to heal any sickness or scar." The melancholia in his voice got replaced by a cheerful beat as the information left his mouth.  "Sorry, I got sidetracked.” He sheepishly said before he continued.

 

“After that almost all sirens were mad. They hated the prince for causing heartbreak for their youngest sister. When the prince and his wife, and their newborn baby sailed to visit the wife's country, the sirens attacked their ship, causing it to drown. They personally took care of the prince. I don't know what they did to him, no one wanted to tell me. The countrymen were angered because of that, they swore to hunt down every siren. And that is why sirens hate men."

 

Jongin was quiet for few seconds, eyes no longer staring at the siren next to him but instead he fixed his gaze on the waves that were chasing each other.

 

"Killing all royal family seems to be too extreme. God wouldn't like that."

 

"They didn't kill all of them. The baby was saved." Kyungsoo corrected with a frown. "Also, what do you mean by God?"

 

He ignored the siren's first statement. Keeping one baby alive seemed to not enough to redeem all the lives the sirens in the story had taken. And one heartbreak shouldn't be used to justify the sirens’ hate towards all men. Though Jongin understood, men could be vile creatures sometimes, most of the times. He knew it from firsthand experience.

 

"God is the creator. He punishes and forgives those who sin. He is our Father."

 

Kyungsoo made a face at that, clearly very against Jongin’s words. "I don't know any God and he is _your_ father, _not_ mine." His expression and tone were too comical for Jongin, the man couldn't get offended even if he wanted to. Instead, he laughed.

 

"What do sirens believe in then? And if you don't know any God, does it mean you're godless?" He inquired softly, curious about the sirens.

 

Particular the one who sat next to him.

 

"We believe in our mother," the siren's eyes widened once he realized his choice of words. "I mean, ours as in sirens." He quickly added. Jongin smiled, adoring the creature. "Our mother, the ocean."

 

"The ocean?"

 

"Yes. She has given birth to so many life, and shelters as well. All of us sirens love her. She never punishes us. If anything, she protects us from all harms with her might."

 

Jongin let Kyungsoo's words sink in. The sirens considered the ocean as a mother figure, and that she should be believed in. Yet it seemed they didn’t think of her as someone—something—that should be worshipped. Not a holy being. Just a mother.

 

"Did mother ocean give birth to you? How are sirens made? You said most female sirens prefer to be with their own kind. What about male sirens like you?" Immense curiosity had egged him to shoot those questions without a pause. "I'm sorry, I ask too many questions." He apologized after he saw Kyungsoo's perplexed face.

 

His heart beat slightly out of pace when the siren smiled shyly, prettily. The shape of his mouth was similar to the scribbles on the sand, like a heart.

 

"It's okay. I don't mind. No one has ever asked me lots of questions before. Besides, I love using my new voice." Kyungsoo reassured, still smiling shyly. Jongin's chest tightened. "I don't know if the ocean gave birth to me. I don’t think she did, she just took care of me—of my kin. Most sirens just appear out of nowhere. We don't grow old. We don't change at all."

 

"How old are you then?" Jongin asked shamelessly. After all, Kyungsoo had said he didn't mind.

 

"Umm. I don't know for sure, but I think I've been wandering around the ocean for almost 70 years." Kyungsoo was quick to notice the change of Jongin’s expression, the humans eyes were widened in shock. "I told you I'm older than you!" He laughed. The sound was too melodious for a giggle.

 

"Although for sirens, my age is considered to be pretty young. I've met few sirens who are over 100 years..." He said, eyes twinkling in nostalgia. "Most sirens don't like telling people their age, and they also don't like it if people ask them that. It's rude, they said. But personally, I don't mind."

 

Jongin noted the information. Sirens had their social cues as well.

 

And _Jesus Christ_ , Kyungsoo was twenty years older than him. The siren barely looked like he was 20.

 

"No one has ever told me how sirens are made. I guess most sirens don't know either. While about male sirens, there aren't many of us. I only ever met one male siren, but he was very different from me. His body was your size, I think. And his skin was beautifully sun kissed as well, just like yours.”

 

Jongin willed the blush to disappear from his cheeks by ignoring Kyungsoo’s blatant compliment. He was used to people’s admiration towards his physique, but the siren’s words affected him differently. They caused his heart to flutter.

 

"So almost all sirens are females?" He asked, not only to distract himself but also for a confirmation which Kyungsoo gave with a nod. "And they will kill me if they see me?" Kyungsoo nodded again. "Even if you told them we're together?"

 

Kyungsoo's eyes widened and Jongin's cleared his throat exaggeratedly right after. "I-I mean, as a friend. A companion. You saved my life twice." He didn't know why he said that, both of them were already aware of the last one.

 

"Currently I'm the youngest siren here. They won't listen to me and will probably think you're tricking me. Full moon tends to make sirens to act aggressive. It's better to wait until tomorrow. Do you really want to go back already?" The doleful tone was back.

 

"Well. I..." Jongin was confused of what he should say. He did want to go back, to check if his fellow brothers were okay. But at the same time, he wanted to stay, to accompany Kyungsoo. "I guess you're right." He relented, happy to see the begging eyes turning into moon crescents.

 

"My name is Jongin by the way."

 

"Jong...in?" Kyungsoo repeated, it sounded too good rolling out from his mouth. It probably would sound even better if it was said with heavy sighs in between each syllable.

 

 _Put God in your heart, Jongin!_ He berated himself whilst mentally slapping his own face.

 

"I've never met anyone named Jongin." Once again, Jongin chided himself for feeling happy and content over that fact; to be the only Jongin whom Kyungsoo knew. "I think it's a really pretty name." Kyungsoo complimented with a smile—that sweet, sweet smile that could rival any blossoming flower in the mid of spring season.

 

"Well I suppose you're right." Jongin spoke after soaking his memory with the expression that was painted on the siren's face.

 

"It is indeed pretty." He agreed, though he was referring to something else.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Curling himself into ball, Jongin held back a displeased groan from escaping his gritted teeth. Used to sleep in soft, comfortable and warm bed, hard (and not to mention sandy) surface combined with cold weather were testing him.

 

Not that it was the only thing that currently doing so, the creature next to him had become the biggest temptation he had ever encountered. And Jongin had been tempted by so many things in his old life, yet Kyungsoo seemed to be the hardest one.

 

The siren was lying down beside him, body curled too, his small back was facing him and Jongin tried—he really, really did—not to let his eyes roam on the expanse of unblemished skin.

 

People often said not to use the word ‘trying’ because it contained the possibility of failure to happen, and that exactly what happened to Jongin. He failed.

 

Instead, he scooted closer. Hopefully, his movement was subtle enough to be noticed.

 

In his daze he counted the small moles that were littered on top of milkiness. An urge to touch each of them inflated as he spent more seconds focusing on them.

 

Thankfully a harsh wind blew and woke him up to his sense. Perhaps that was God's way in telling him to behave.

 

Goosebumps formed on his tanned skin when the wind continued for being unforgiving. He frowned, realizing that it was his wet button up shirt that attracted more cold to latch on his body.

 

He spent too many seconds to contemplate whether he should take the damned shirt off or not. His pants were soaked as well.

 

Worry that Kyungsoo would take a wrong message invaded his mind, but the siren seemed to be oblivious about such thing—or anything, really. For a sinful creature, Kyungsoo radiated purity and kindness. The staggering contradiction did a bad thing to Jongin's faith, and heart.

 

And the heat in his lower stomach.

 

Deciding that it was okay, Kyungsoo was fully naked anyway, so he doubted the siren would think he had any ulterior motives for taking off his clothes, Jongin got up and began to unbutton his shirt.

 

Once it was peeled off of his torso, he undid his belt and soon his legs were bare, save from the black boxer shorts he was wearing. That, he definitely wouldn't take off.

 

He placed his clothes on top of big rocks, spreading the wet materials so they would dry faster, then he walked back to his sleeping spot.

 

Right after he lied down on his side, Kyungsoo turned to face him. "Are you okay?" He asked, voice raspy due to remnant of sleep. His eyes were half lidded, and a bit teary as well. Jongin, for the nth time, chided himself for thinking indecently.

 

"It's a bit cold." He confessed. Being truthful was better than acting like a macho man who was numb against the piercing cold.

 

To his surprise, Kyungsoo shortened their distance, not that it was short to begin with but the siren was _too close_. In all honesty, Jongin didn't mind it.

 

"We could share body warmth. A siren once told me she often does it with her pair when they feel cold." Kyungsoo suggested. He sounded like he didn't just say something that almost made Jongin's heart leaped out of his chest.

 

"Uh, I don't think we should..." His words slowly died down inside his throat as Kyungsoo began to snuggle into him, body begging to be cuddled into. Jongin was hesitant at first but he ended up doing exactly just that.

 

He positioned his arm under Kyungsoo's head whilst the other wrapped itself around small frame. Kyungsoo sure was warm for a water creature.

 

The siren did the same thing, wrapping his shorter arms around the human, face burrowed into sturdy chest. "I've never done this before." He confessed, voice too sugary and cheerful for Jongin’s sanity to handle.

 

"Really?"

 

Kyungsoo shook his head, hair tickling Jongin's neck. "My nest is pretty warm so there's no need to. Besides, sirens that I know always travel in pack and they already have their pairs. It's disrespectful to share body warmth with those who have promised to each other."

 

Jongin just hummed, loving the sound of Kyungsoo's voice and his breath against his naked chest. His calloused palm began caressing the skin underneath. He reasoned he did it to give the siren more warmth whilst in reality his main motive was to feel more of the softness of Kyungsoo’s flesh. Although, he really hoped his touch would leave a warm trail on Kyungsoo’s skin. He didn’t want the siren to feel cold, even if the creature used to it.

 

Never in his life had he done such an intimate thing like this, cuddling whilst caressing the other's skin.

 

It wasn't like all of his relationships were all flings. There had been one or two women he fell in love with, but none had he ever loved. He had never treated them like a fine china that easy to shatter, never indulged in sweet activities they proposed after the dirty ones in bed, never held them close just to give them comfort.

 

He had never treated them like how he treated Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin had been in love for few times, not many, but he had tasted the bitter and sweetness of it for enough times. Yet, here he was, caressing the siren like how he should have done to a lover—someone whom he loved and loved him back.

 

And it ruined him. The caress, the hug, the nonexistent distance of their body were slowly ruining the ideology he had implemented and built in himself.

 

Kyungsoo was a siren—supposedly a descent of Lilith, the devil who betrayed Adam and God in Garden of Eden, so she could use her free will to enchant men and trick them.

 

Even if the siren believed the ocean was the mother of all sea creatures—including him and his kin, it still didn't explain how sirens were born—or created—and why they were given the ability to seduce people with their voice. In Kyungsoo's case, it was not only his voice that allured Jongin. It was his entire being.

 

Only the damned ones, the impure and full of sins would be given such ability, so they could trap humans under their thumbs, intoxicate those who were astray and weak to become more lost and more distant from God and His light.  

 

They had just met and Jongin already felt he was going mad. The thought of praying to God using his rosary to beg for clarity and protection had crossed his mind, yet why would he do that if he could worship Kyungsoo with every caress his palm could serve?

 

He wasn't sure if he was under the enchantment of the siren, but inside a cave that relied on moon as its light source, far away from civilization and its scrutiny, Jongin found no will to find out, or to care.

 

If having Kyungsoo inside his embrace was a sin that most people heavily frowned upon, then a great sinner he would become.

 

 _Just for one night,_ he thought. After that he would seek redemption, like he had done after he was imprisoned. Joining the priesthood was part of his redeeming act. To wash away the sins he had committed. To become a decent man.

 

He was creating another sin, a small one—hopefully it wouldn't turn bigger—but worry not, he knew he would be forgiven.

 

Father always forgave His children.

 

Even if sometimes He had to punish them first.


	3. black rosary

 

 

 

 

 

It used to be the smell of alcohol, smoke and muskiness of after sex that greeted him after he opened his eyes. Then it changed into the sight of dimly lit room, small like a bird cage with rusty bars separating him from freedom and an old sink that was covered with mold underneath.

 

After joining the priesthood, everyday Jongin woke up only to be greeted by a cross hanging against a beige colored wall of his modest room and chilliness of the dawn that had seeped inside through the cracks of windows—everyone in the rectory had to be up earlier than the sun, either to pray in their own room or in the small chapel nearby. He preferred the second one, God's presence was more prominent in that way, perhaps due to the big cross behind the altar or the colorful stained glass reflecting morning light.

 

This time though, neither of those things greeted him after slumber was no longer the state he was in. Instead, it was the feel of sand on his skin, numbness in his arm’s muscles and someone's body heat trapped inside his embrace, naked and vulnerable.

 

His heart skipped a beat. The very brief thrill was akin to the one he used to taste during his glory days of indecency.

 

Kyungsoo looked serene in his slumber; thick, long lashes against pale cheeks, rosy lips slightly parted. He was breathing softly, chest rising up and down in steady pace. An urge to quicken the pace whilst parting those cherry petals wider invaded Jongin's mind. He really needed to pray and begged for His forgiveness and clarity.

 

As if sensing his heated stare, Kyungsoo opened his eyes slowly. Even the flutter of his lashes awed Jongin, reminded him of butterfly wings.

 

"Good morning." He said, voice raspy and Jongin's heart melt slightly.

 

"Good morning." The man greeted back. "I need to pray." He informed as he carefully pulled his arm from the back of the siren's head—for whole night Kyungsoo had used it as pillow—and hurriedly got up. 

 

Kyungsoo rubbed his left eye with two pale fingers, stubby yet dainty looking. "Pray?"

 

"It's a way to communicate with God." He explained as he walked towards where he had placed his clothes. They were still damp. A heavy sigh left his mouth, trying to dry the clothes was a fruitless attempt, after all he needed to get into the water again to search for Black Pearl.

 

After fully clothed, albeit not properly—three of his buttons remained unlatched—he sat down on the rock and made a cross sign as he closed his eyes. The end of his rosary trapped in between of his clasped palms whilst his elbows resting on his knees.

 

He recited Our Father in his mind before he delivered his personal wish. Forgiveness was something he immediately asked, for he had sinned by questioning Him, His commands and His plans, and also by holding the creature for the entire night.

 

The creature who was not human, who possessed mightier beauty than any darling he had ever met, who had a form of a male, whom he shouldn't lust after.

 

His grip tightened, the cross of his rosary digging into his palms, leaving marks.

 

Despite the hold and caress were innocent, his mind when those were performed wasn't. His thoughts had been far than pure after he laid his eyes on the siren. On Kyungsoo.

 

Sweet, sweet Kyungsoo who turned into a charming young man once he escaped from his mother's grip, the ocean.

 

Diabolism wasn't a foreign subject, though it was scarce in the city who believed more in money and shallow companionship. The rural or untouched areas like the vast ocean were more vulnerable against its influence.

 

He was certain Kyungsoo was part of it. Enchanting the siren was, fogging his sight with thick lechery and he was grateful his faith was still strong enough to prevent him from succumbing.

 

But enough had never been his favorite vocabulary. Greediness was something God disapproved but if it was directed towards things that were good for him, it might not do harm. At least, that what Jongin believed.

 

He wished upon God to give him more strength, and to keep his fellow brothers save. Hopeful that they were still alive, albeit worried the wrathful sea or vengeful sirens had gotten them.

 

Then he thanked the God for the blessing he had received, in the form of healthy body with so little of scars, clear and bright weather replacing the dark and grim one—even in the dark cave the sunlight still managed to find its way—and the siren himself. Despite being a temptation Kyungsoo was still the one who had saved Jongin. He was a blessing.

 

After reciting some more of textbook prayers he had memorized perfectly, he ended his pray with a cross sign and then opened his eyes.

 

There he was, the siren, sitting quietly with chin resting on his folded knees. Right in front of him.

 

Jongin jolted back, surprised to see Kyungsoo _watching_ him. The siren twitched a little at his reaction.

 

"You were mumbling something so I got curious." He explained as if staring at someone who prayed was a normal thing to do. Perhaps for sirens it indeed was. "What did your Father say?"

 

Confused, Jongin asked; "What do you mean?"

 

"You said you were praying, and praying is a way to communicate with God, your Father. What did he say?"

 

Jongin was quiet, processing Kyungsoo's words with knitted eyebrows. And then it clicked. "He didn't say anything. He never does."

 

"So you just tell him things but he ignores you?" The siren looked utterly appalled, scandalous even.

 

"Not really. There are times when He ignored His children's wishes and that's usually because the wish is no good or He has other plans. Sometimes He grants them, only if the granter deserves it." Jongin explained. "But the main point of praying is to find inner peace, to lift the burden in your heart."

 

Kyungsoo nodded with lips parted in silent _‘ah’_. A thoughtful look was marred on his face. "Was yours burdened?"

 

The question had Jongin taken a back. "Why did you ask?"

 

"You looked very serious when you prayed, even the veins on your hands popped out because you squeezed your necklace too hard." The siren shared the results of his previous observation, chin still rested on folded knees, eyes looking up. From the man’s point of view, Kyungsoo’s eyes were rounder.

 

He looked adorable like this; on the floor in front of Jongin’s opened legs.  

 

"Well..." There was no reason to lie. "I was, for a bit… But I'm fine now. Praying always does that to me." Kyungsoo nodded again, his shoulders visibly relaxed. Jongin didn't want to think the siren was worried about him. "This isn't a necklace by the way. It's called rosary." He corrected, showing off the series of beads by dangling it in front of the siren. The corners of his lips pulled up into a smile when the siren's eyes widened in curiosity. "It's used to count prayers."

 

"Are there lots of prayers?" He looked like he wanted to touch, but too shy and too afraid to do so since the item belonged to someone else, therefore Jongin took off his rosary and offered it to Kyungsoo who looked shocked at first before taking it.

 

"There are." Jongin answered, eyes watching Kyungsoo who inspected the gleaming beads in his hands. "What about you? Do sirens pray as well?"

 

"We do. But only when we're lost. Mother ocean will tell us which way we should take, guiding us." His fingers traced the metallic cross, caressing the rounded edge crucifix.

 

"Have you gotten lost before?"

 

The question resulted pretty pink to suffuse on chubby cheeks. "I have, for few times." Kyungsoo sheepishly admitted, giving the rosary back to its owner. Their hands touched briefly but the impact was more than enough for the human.

 

"That's why I don't dare to swim too far. Other sirens also said that I should stay in this area, since it's safer here and I'm already familiar with the surroundings."

 

Humming, Jongin took notes of the information. It baffled him a bit that Kyungsoo was very open to him, telling stories about himself and his kin without hesitation or suspicion. Of course, Jongin was flattered that Kyungsoo trusted him, but as someone who grew up on the street and had tasted the life of a criminal, he thought Kyungsoo was too gullible for his own good.

 

"Um, since the weather is already better than yesterday's, do you want me to take you to the ship now?" Kyungsoo asked. "Don't worry about other sirens. They don't like daylight. So it's safe for you to roam around in the sea now. I'll take you back." He informed, face a bit solemn.

 

Jongin only nodded, not knowing what to say.

 

As the silence shrouding them, they went into the water.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

She was gone.

 

Black Pearl was gone, not even her remnants could be found, probably already washed away by last night's tides.

 

"I'm sorry."

 

"It's okay." Jongin reassured with heavy tongue. Part of him was glad the ship couldn't be found, which meant there was a high probability that Black Pearl and her passengers were saved, whilst another part of him was anguished.

 

They had left him.

 

Which of course, a very logical decision. They probably thought he was already dead, body torn apart by sea creatures and waves.

 

But he was still alive, very much so, stranded in the middle of endless blue sea. He and the siren had swum far, the cave Kyungsoo had taken him to was miles away from where Black Pearl had almost sunk. Jongin mentally applauded the small siren for being able to pull his unconscious body—which was bigger—during heavy storm. The sea current must've been harsh yet Kyungsoo didn't give up and managed to bring them both to shelter safely.

 

"Could you take me to the nearest land?" Jongin requested. "The one with civilization on it." He quickly added.

 

The cave where they were before was attached to a small, empty island. Both of them had made a quick stop there to fill Jongin's stomach—Kyungsoo helped by throwing him fish he had caught with his bare hands. The siren stated mother ocean wouldn't mind if he borrowed few lives to sustain one. Though, sirens rarely did so. Since they didn’t age, there was no use for them to consume anything to contribute to their stagnant growth. But they wouldn’t reject if they were offered because that would be considered to be disrespectful.

 

It had been quite difficult to create fire from scratch, but Jongin who was growing up poorly in ruined building without heater, succeeded. The fire—or the dancing red flower as Kyungsoo had called it—awed the siren. Apparently he had never seen one up close. He loved the warmth it emanated and his fin disappeared faster thanks to it.

 

There was an excitement in Kyungsoo's eyes right after Jongin uttered his request. He nodded eagerly, agreed to take Jongin to where he wanted to be.

 

"We have to submerge into the water though. It's faster to swim under than against the waves." He said, referring to the fact that Jongin had insisted to swim normally, with head on the surface so he could breathe using his own nose and mouth.

 

Kissing the siren was something Jongin had deemed as something he should avoid. He wasn't sure if he could trust himself—his urge—if those wine-colored lips pressed against his once again. Swimming under water meant Jongin needed Kyungsoo to provide him air to breathe.  

 

But the siren was right. It was difficult to swim forward when wave after wave slapped your face. Moreover the sun was up in the middle of blue sky, bright and untainted by any cloud, a sign that it was noon already. If they continued to stay on the surface, the heat would fry their head.

 

Reluctantly, Jongin agreed and Kyungsoo beamed. It was apparent the siren preferred to be in deeper area. Probably because he was used to it and it made him feel safe.

 

Kyungsoo grabbed Jongin's hand and linked their fingers before he pulled him into the deeper part of the sea.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin couldn't see clearly besides Kyungsoo who swam in front of him, guiding him to the correct path. The salt water blurred his sight, turning it into a hazy one. Lack of light also made him unable to see things correctly. The sunlight couldn’t reach the area they were in.

 

Occasionally, he pulled Kyungsoo hand to tell him that he needed new supply of air, and the siren gave him without hesitation. Some kisses were longer than it should be, some were shorter, causing him to want more. With too many kisses already being shared, they could've engaged in sexual activities hadn't they been in the water—Kyungsoo's tail still intact.

 

Strangely, Jongin didn't chide himself for thinking that way. The thought of God also never once made an appearance in his mind after they dove deeper. Perhaps God's power wasn't strong enough to pierce the deepness of the ocean, or perhaps Jongin was already too drunk of the kisses the siren was very willing to give him.

 

When they reached an area that was filled with long and gigantic algae, Jongin lost Kyungsoo—small hand suddenly slipped out of his bigger one. He couldn't see anything besides the moving green that surrounded him completely. Bubbles of air escaped his mouth quickly due to panic.

 

But then Kyungsoo showed up, sudden, just like how he had disappeared. The instinct to stay alive kicked in, and so he pressed his lips against Kyungsoo's, desperate to steal air. The siren let him, mouth opened pliantly to be devoured. His hands gripped tightly but not enough to hurt on the siren’s jaw, cupping his small face.

 

The panic turned into frustration and soon into slight anger fueled by fear. Jongin was upset that Kyungsoo had suddenly left, leaving him alone in the darkness of the sea, trapped inside tangling weeds. His fellow brothers had left him, God seemed to be doing so at current moment since not once He appeared in his mind to judge at the wrongful things he had committed, Kyungsoo was the last one he had.

 

And therefore Jongin kissed harder, a reminder that Kyungsoo should stay, Kyungsoo shouldn't leave him, Kyungsoo was the last thing he got in his forsaken moment. The sea was a scary place, full of uncertainty and lack of clarity. Kyungsoo, who shone brightly in the dark, who was the source of fresh air for Jongin's constricted lungs, literally so, was his only hope.

 

As his tongue grazed the roof of the siren's mouth, Jongin realized it was not God who was in charge of his life for now, it was Kyungsoo. He ended their kiss with a small, soft peck on swollen lips, an apology for being too harsh, heart no longer pumping anger into veins.

 

Even through fuzzy eyes, he could still make out Kyungsoo's expression; dazed with lips trembled. It caused him to lean forward again, this time lips gently pressed against cute button nose. It was impulsive, something he felt unnecessary after it was done.

 

The chaste peck woke Kyungsoo up from his daze. His eyes rounded in surprise, clearly not expecting for his nose to be kissed. He said nothing, fingers slowly slipped in between Jongin’s—who tightened the hold their latched fingers shared. Both of them continued to swim, each had their heart beat slightly out of pace.

 

There were lots of fascinating things they encountered, such as the lonely blue whale that traveled slowly following the water current or beautiful corals where colorful creatures lived in. Yet, Jongin still thought the sight of Kyungsoo quickly avoiding his eyes whenever their gaze met was the most endearing of them all.

 

The ocean and the lives inside her were beautiful, but Jongin preferred to focus all of his attention on only one in front of him. After all, the siren was the loveliest one he had ever encountered.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They eventually saw their target of destination. A land, a huge one that Jongin was sure ruled by few countries. There was a big port where ships from all sizes were docked.

 

To say Jongin was relieved would be an understatement because for almost two days he was stranded in the middle of the sea. The chance of going back to civilization thrilled him, and it was only few miles away from his grip.

 

Kyungsoo suggested reaching the island through emptier and safer route where they didn't have to encounter any moving ship. Jongin agreed. The big ships created waves that could be dangerous for them.

 

They ended swimming towards a small dock that looked abandoned, the woods were molded and some parts were rotten. Once they were in shallow area, they stopped. Jongin was no longer swimming but instead he was using his legs to stand. Kyungsoo on the other hand was still floating with the help of his fin.

 

"I hope you'll find your friends soon." Kyungsoo said whilst looking up at Jongin. His hair was wet against his forehead, Jongin so badly wanted to brush it back.

 

"I hope so too."

 

The siren didn't reply and Jongin made no effort to continue their conversation. They stared at each other in silence, fingers still intertwined. Kyungsoo's eyes were doe as ever, beautiful, twinkling and sucked Jongin in. They looked deeper than the sea, Jongin wouldn't mind getting lost in there.

 

A blasting sound caused by a ship's horn broke their shared entrancement. Kyungsoo was the one who looked away first.

 

"Um, I guess it's time for me to leave." Kyungsoo muttered, untangling their fingers. Jongin felt it was too soon to say goodbye.

 

"Won't you stay?" He asked without thinking. "You have been very kind to me and I would like to repay by treating you meals." He quickly added his excuse.

 

"Meals?" Kyungsoo's eyes widened slightly, twinkling with excitement. The bait was bitten.

 

"Yes. You have never tasted one, right?" The siren nodded. "And you said if sirens were offered to one, they wouldn't reject, right?" Another nod. "So what do you say? Would you like to have dinner with me?" He chuckled when Kyungsoo nodded again, more eager than the previous ones.

 

With the deal being sealed, he told the siren to stay and wait for him in the water, to not come onto the surface unless he heard his voice calling his name thrice.

 

He then inspected the area—it was quite secluded but not entirely empty. There were two small boats abandoned on the shore few meters away from the molding dock. Judging from the paint, the boats seemed to be new. He was glad to find a satchel full of clothes and few gold coins. The other boat only contained a pair of boots and a fishing rod. He took the first item.

 

 _It's not stealing, it's borrowing_. Jongin chanted in his mind. _It's okay to borrow if it's to sustain one's life._

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It took a while for Kyungsoo's blue fin to turn into a pair of milky legs. Those legs then got wrapped by trousers that were obviously too big and too long for him, the hems had to be cuffed one for few times.

 

The shirt was no better. It hung too loose on Kyungsoo's small frame, drowning his torso and covering his arms until only the tips of his fingers were visible. Jongin thought the long sleeves should be rolled up but the siren looked pretty comfortable already, so he let them be.

 

Jongin was thankful the boots were in bigger size—his size—instead of the opposite since Kyungsoo wouldn't be able to wear if they were smaller than his feet. The siren seemed to rarely use his legs to walk on the ground so it was better if the boots were given to him.

 

"What about you?" Kyungsoo asked Jongin who was kneeling in front of him, tying the laces. "Don't you have to wear...feet covers...as well?"

 

"They're called shoes and I'll manage without them. Besides I can buy new ones in the market later." Jongin stood up to fix Kyungsoo's collar and brush his hair—something his fingers had been itching to do since the siren seemed to not going to do something about the bangs that almost poked his eyes.

 

"Market?"

 

"It's a place where people buy stuffs." Jongin explained. "I'll buy us new clothes too." His clothes were damp and uncomfortable, while Kyungsoo's belonged to somebody else's and obviously didn’t fit.

 

"What's wrong with these ones?"

 

"They're dirty." He simply reasoned. "Let's go."

 

Jongin had to hold Kyungsoo on the hips because the latter stumbled a lot when they walked. "Are you alright?"

 

"The shoes make my feet feel heavier." The siren explained with scrunched up nose. "It's easier to swim than walk." Jongin understood his reasons, the shoes were too big with soles that were pretty thick, and Kyungsoo had spent most of his lifetime in the water.

 

"Just hold onto me." He offered his hand.

 

His breath hitched when the siren beamed, thanking him in a cheerful voice before clutching on his side. Too bad they were no longer in the water that Jongin couldn't use his breathing problem as an excuse to ask Kyungsoo for a kiss.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The market was filled with all kind of people and Jongin was quick to quick to realize they were in a country that adopted paganism.

 

There were lots of statues resembled to animals crossed with mythical creatures being sold under small tents, such as dragon-like-cat which was believed to be some kind of God who ruled an empire on the moon. Such thing was banned by the law in the country where he came from. The royal family considered even having such charm in your pocket as a heresy act against God and the church.

 

The people there spoke another language too, a language Jongin could understand but not speak fluently. Kyungsoo seemed to not share the similar ability because he looked thoroughly confused yet amazed by the market and its content.

 

Whilst walking, Jongin took the crowd and Kyungsoo’s lack of focus on him as the chance to quickly grab a man’s wallet from his back pocket. He was just borrowing. He promised he would redeem his sins by praying for the man’s safety and doing more chores once he got back safely.

 

Both of them then made a stop in a small tent to buy new shoes, a pair of military boots for Jongin and a pair of thin soled shoes for Kyungsoo since the latter had complained about his boots for being too heavy. Then they bought new clothes which they quickly changed into on the back of the tent. The seller was kind enough to provide them cover so none would see them undressing.

 

“Here.” The seller gave him a small bracelet made of pink colored shells. “For your little mister.” He said whilst eyeing Kyungsoo who was still looking around.

 

Red crept into Jongin’s cheeks in an instant at the implication. The man had referred Kyungsoo as _his_. “We’re not—“

 

“Take it.” The seller smiled kindly yet his tone was forcing.  

 

The misunderstanding worsened when Kyungsoo wobbly walked towards him and immediately latched himself on his side, and the seller without hesitation offered the bracelet to the siren. The man pointed at Jongin and then at himself for few times before Kyungsoo finally understood him. “You bought this for me Jongin?” His tone and expression were hopeful. Dumbfounded, Jongin couldn’t say no. So he nodded.

 

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo gave him his trade heart shaped smile and Jongin wanted to coo and to grumble at the same time because the seller, _of course_ , made him pay for the bracelet.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Dressed in new clothes and new shoes, and a pretty bracelet circled around wrist for Kyungsoo, they walked towards a small pub. The sun was almost setting and more people were filling in the streets.

 

“How well do you know your way back home?” Jongin asked, suddenly remembered the things Kyungsoo had told him before. The siren had admitted he had gotten lost for few times. Jongin worried that Kyungsoo wouldn’t be able to swim back safely at night. Although, he recalled sirens weren’t fond of daylight, which meant they must love the opposite. 

 

“Umm…” Thick eyebrows furrowed. “I think I have to see it first. I mean, I’m not quite sure either until I try to go back.”

 

_Try._

 

That was not enough to reassure Jongin.

 

“I think you should spend a night.” He suggested, worried something bad would happen to his small savior. He wasn’t even sure if Kyungsoo remembered the way back to the dock. The siren hadn’t paid attention at anything but colorful tents and all kind of items merchants with sugary mouth tried to sell.

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes lit up. “Really? Are you okay with that?” He looked happy that Jongin offered and the man was more than glad to have done so.

 

“If I weren’t, I wouldn’t have asked you to.” He said as he held the door open for Kyungsoo. The siren walked inside first but he still waited for Jongin to lead, having no idea what to do in such place.

 

They chose a small table that was slightly hidden from others, the pub was not crowded yet there were quite a lot of people in. Jongin ordered for Kyungsoo as the siren had said he had never tasted any meal before. There was rum on the menu and it would be a lie to say Jongin wasn’t tempted, but he was in priesthood and alcohol was forbidden for him to consume. So he ordered ice tea instead.

 

Quarter hour later their meals arrived and Jongin watched in delight as Kyungsoo devoured his first meal. The siren was amazed by the delicious taste of the steak and soup they ordered, never in his seventy years of existing had he ever tasted such thing. He was really thankful that Jongin had brought him on the land not to only taste meal for the first time but also for sight-seeing and even bought him a bracelet. Jongin took the siren’s gratitude sheepishly, the things he did could not be compared to what Kyungsoo had done; saving his life.

 

Kyungsoo was about to tell another story about sirens when a brute suddenly joined their table, bringing his own stool with him. The man was heavily built with thick neck and tanned skin—tanner than Jongin. “Mind if I join? You two look pretty chummy.” Jongin was slightly surprised the man spoke in his language instead of the one he had been hearing since his arrival.

 

“Don’t look shocked, mate. I understand the language you’ve been using with your lover boy over there.” Thick Neck slurred, breath reeked of alcohol. He eyed Jongin carefully, gaze lingering on the rosary for too long for its owner liking. “You’re part of those annoying self-righteous pricks, huh?” He shifted his eyes to Kyungsoo, raking the siren up and down, before laughing. Obnoxiously so. “You guys preach about sins and whatnot but commit one in other people’s country. I’m not surprised though, I see _your kind_ —“ he spat out “—quite often around here and they always have some pretty boy next to them.”

 

Before Jongin could tell him to quit, Thick Neck directed his words towards Kyungsoo who visibly shrank on his seat. “How much does he pay you, boy? Is he good? Last long?” He chuckled at Kyungsoo’s confused and terrified face. “How ‘bout doin’ it with me? I’ll pay you more than him and I promise you’ll scream and cry my name out because it’ll feel so damn go— _oofh!_ ”

 

Fighting with brainless swine had become something beneath him after he joined the priesthood. Father Yongmin often said that men who used their fists more than their brain were possessed by demons, because that what demons did to mankind, they feasted upon rationality and self-control all humans relied on to avoid falling into temptation, the root of all sins.

 

Once fallen, men would ignore everything just to satisfy what they body wanted. Whilst some preferred to taste or break pretty and delicious thing, some were thirsty for blood, like how Thick Neck was.

 

Jongin was no longer the man he used to be, his hands were no longer balled into fists for the sake of knocking out a ruffian’s tooth. Instead, they were clasped together to clutch tightly on the rosary in the mid of pray.

 

But Thick Neck was an exception. Clearly, he came to their table with chaos as motive and that what exactly Jongin gave right on his face. His knuckles bled but so did Thick Neck’s nose. Soon the pub chanted _“Fight! Fight! Fight!”_ accompanied with the sound of table being banged either with bare hands or empty rum glasses.

 

Angry, Thick Neck lunged towards him, hands ready to maim his face. Jongin was quick to duck and launched an attack right in the middle of Thick Neck’s chest, who then wheezed after the hit, body bowed down whilst hand clutching tight on the front of his shirt. Jongin took it as a chance to give him a fatal kick on the back of his neck, resulting him to immediately collapse on the floor. The men rejoiced, some applauded whilst others cheering or hooting barbarically.

 

Quickly, Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo’s wrist and they took off from the scene—Thick Neck seemed to have come with his friends, and Jongin knew he wouldn’t stand a chance against too many men. They ran, Jongin tugging Kyungsoo who stumbled for few times—he couldn’t even walk properly let alone running. Not wanting the siren to scrap his own knees, Jongin threw Kyungsoo on his back to carry him.  The people on the street were looking at them but their stare was the least of his concern.

 

“J-Jongin.” Kyungsoo tightened his grip on Jongin’s neck, afraid if the loop of his arms was loose he would fall. “I think-I think no one is following us.” He huffed out.

 

“Are you sure?”  Jongin slowed down.

 

“Yeah.”

 

He fully stopped and then crouched down so Kyungsoo could get down safely. The siren looked very white in the face, lips lost their rosiness for a bit and Jongin felt guilty for ever putting him in such situation. “Are you okay?” He asked.

 

“I am.” Kyungsoo assured. “Are you?”

 

“Hurt my knuckles a bit, but I’m fine.”

 

His eyes widened when Kyungsoo suddenly grabbed his bleeding hand and gave it a lick. “W-wait! What are you doing?!” He tried to pull his hand away but surprisingly, Kyungsoo’s grip was strong.

 

“Healing you.” Kyungsoo said simply before licking again, eyes casted down so he could see which area that needed to be healed.

 

Jongin’s heart was palpitating wildly as he watched the way Kyungsoo’s tongue swept the blood away. His widened eyes soon turned half lidded when the siren began to graze his plump lips that had regained color against his knuckles. Red petals parted sensually, soft and pliant. Those were the same flesh Jongin had tasted—devoured—for countless times few hours prior. Eagerly, Kyungsoo caressed the splitting skin with his tongue, lathering saliva all over tan skin, fueling the fire in Jongin’s lower belly.

 

His breath grew ragged as the siren kept doing the sinful thing anyone shouldn’t in the middle of open area. Thankfully they were at secluded place, a small and narrow path of a town’s garden that people rarely walked on. The muscles in his fingers twitched for few times before two of them made their way to touch those rosy lips. Kyungsoo halted.

 

“Do these hurt too?” The siren asked, referring to the fore and middle fingers that were shoved into his face.

 

Jongin wetted his lips. “Yes.” He lied in a heartbeat. _Another sin_.   

 

_It’s okay. God will forgive._

 

_Father always forgives his children._

 

Kyungsoo nodded in understanding before parting his lips open, allowing Jongin’s two fingers to intrude and prod the inside of his mouth. His tongue wiggled around, massaging the long fingers, carefully keeping off his teeth from touching them. He then pulled the fingers out of his mouth. “Are they okay now?”

 

There were three types of sinners; one who did not know they had sinned—blinded by ignorance, one who knew they had sinned, felt guilty about it and promised to never sin anymore in fear of God’s wrath, and one who knew and burdened by the same feeling, yet the taste of the sin was far too strong for them—far too good and far too sweet, making them to want more. And when one wanted more, one would fear no God.

 

“Yes, they’re fine now… thank you.” His hand slipped out from Kyungsoo’s grip, wet with saliva, cuts no longer bleeding.

 

For so many times, Kyungsoo beamed at him, truly glad that his doings had healed the man. Jongin’s stomach churned, he felt unworthy to receive the siren’s sincere smile. Still, he admired that heart shaped lips of his. _Beautiful._

 

Kyungsoo was beautiful inside and out, he was far too good and far too sweet.

 

Jongin was afraid to admit that he wanted more.


	4. faith, fear and regret

 

 

 

 

 

The moon was shier than any bride on her first night, hiding behind folds of clouds, keeping her lucence to herself. Rain might pour down in few hours and with that in mind Jongin dragged Kyungsoo to the first inn he saw.

 

They didn't have time to walk around to find fancy shelter, nor did they have enough gold to afford it.

 

He opened the front door, causing the bell attached above it to chime. Kyungsoo trailed behind him, fingers clutching on the back of his shirt.

 

 _"Welcome."_ A young lady greeted them with a small smile. She was standing behind the front desk, wearing traditional clothes that akin to a robe. It was something Jongin wouldn't see being worn by anyone in his country.

 

Her face was round and paper like pale with chin a bit pointed, whilst her eyes were slanted and brows thin yet nicely shaped. She had a small nose and cupid bowed lips colored in bright red color. Straight charcoal locks framed her face, the strands were long and silky looking.

 

 _"Are you guys looking for rooms?"_ She asked after noticing Kyungsoo who was currently inspecting an ornament in a cat form and painted in gold. Its paw moved—beckoning anyone who saw—if being touched and the siren found amusement in doing so.

 

 _"Just one, please.”_ Jongin corrected her, glad despite for not being fluent he still could speak basic sentences with clear accent.  

 

Like the ever frugal man he was, Jongin wanted to use a little money as possible. He didn't want the lack of it forced him to steal more in the future than his moral allowed. Besides, he was also worried what would happen if the siren was left alone had they ordered multiple rooms.

 

A look of realization dawned on the woman's face—her expression was similar to the merchant's whom had sold him the sea shell bracelet. Though, the men in front of her didn't pay attention; one was too busy playing with the inn's ornament whilst the other had his focus on the wallet that didn't belong to him.

 

 _"Ah, of course, sire. One room for two."_ Jongin nodded as he took out few gold coins and lined them on the desk. It was a habit of his. _"Name please?"_ She asked with whose name the room was going to be booked and of course, he told her his. He didn't give her any definite answer when she asked for how long they would stay, as he was unsure himself. She then handed him a key to room number ‘7’, thankfully located on the second floor. Kyungsoo didn't have to tire his legs that much.

 

As they walked, Jongin paid attention to the surroundings. The inn was old but well taken care off, with tawny as dominating color and floor made of polished woods. There were few large paintings being tacked on the walls of the narrow hallway that led to their room; most of the drawings were either green scenery or soft colored flowers such as cherry blossoms and water lilies.

 

The left corner of his lips twitched instantly after he unlocked the door of their room; small and modestly decorated, with two windows attached on the wall facing the street, one small table and a chair, two doors which most likely the closet and bathroom, and a bed.

 

A bed. One bed. Double sized.

 

When he confirmed the receptionist's _'one room for two'_ statement, he thought she would give them a room with two beds instead of one. Her choice explained the expression she had earlier on.

 

"Uh." Jongin began, heart racing a bit in nervousness. He felt silly for feeling this way when in fact he and Kyungsoo had cuddled each other on a cold night in a dark cave, naked. "There's only one bed, so we have to share." He licked his lips after the words left his mouth.

 

He was sure if he went back to the receptionist and asked her to give them a different room with two beds, she wouldn't mind because the inn looked a little vacant. But if he did so, he wouldn't be able to lie down next to Kyungsoo, and even if he didn't want to admit it, he wanted to stare at the siren's face up close before sleep engulfed him.

 

Denial led him to create petty excuses to justify his lack of action; the room was already paid, the night was late and they needed to rest soon, even though deep down he knew those details didn't matter to him, one wasn't even true—the night was still young. He wouldn't care to even think about it had the circumstances been different.

 

He knew, God did he knew, which was why he kept on being in denial. Deep down he knew. 

 

He knew he wanted Kyungsoo, sweet, beautiful Kyungsoo who was naïve enough to follow a man whom he just met willingly. The old Jongin would've admitted what he truly desired and would've executed every plan that could sate his hunger. No matter what the consequences were going to be.

 

But he was a different man, he was no longer the old Jongin. A new man, a man of virtue, that what he was. He had promised not only God but also his deceased mother that he would become a decent man, a man who served God and the church not only with his faith but also flesh, spirit and soul.

 

Yet Kyungsoo's entire being was slowly melting the oath he had forged in years, by evoking desires he couldn't even try to resist. Jongin might be holding back but had the siren offered himself explicitly, begged to be taken, he would compel in a heartbeat.

 

"Okay." Kyungsoo's faint voice snapped him out of his inner monologue. He repeated the word in confirmation and confusion—lost in what else to say, then watched the siren took small steps in, wobbly and slow. He wished he was courageous enough to swipe the siren off his feet.

 

It was painful to see him struggling when he walked, those pretty legs were shaky and Jongin would rather have them circling around his waist instead of having a hard time balancing themselves against the hard surface. He clenched his hands into fists to stop the bothering itchiness. He really wanted to carry Kyungsoo.

 

The owner of those legs seemed to be fine with everything; with the town they were staying in despite the ugly brutes they had encountered just few hours ago, with the modest inn, with the small room and with the bed they had to share. Kyungsoo looked content, not once he sported a troubled expression on his face and Jongin found relief in that fact.

 

Besides content, the siren looked amazed too. So far everything seemed to be mind-blowing for him, including their en-suite bathroom. Doe eyes lit in excitement after Jongin explained the function of the 'small boat' inside.

 

"So this small boat—“

 

"Bathtub." Jongin corrected.

 

“—is used to contain water so you can soak yourself in it?"

 

Jongin nodded, smiling because the adoration he felt for the siren kept growing larger. "Yes. We humans use it to clean ourselves, most of the time with soap as well." He pointed at a turquoise colored bar near the tub and the siren immediately took it.

 

"It smells like flower." Kyungsoo said whilst sniffing the soap.

 

"There's perfume in it to make our odor nicer."

 

"Why? Do humans smell horrible?" Kyungsoo scrunched up his nose. He recalled their visit to the pub and some men there had pungent body odor.

 

"Sometimes. There are people who smell pretty badly especially when they're sweating."

 

"You smell nice though. I like it." The siren complimented out of nowhere, staggering Jongin's heart.

 

"T-thank you."

 

"You're welcome." Kyungsoo beamed, cheeks lifted up squishily and eyes turned crescents. Jongin wished the bathtub was filled so he could dunk his head in to cool down his heating cheeks and impure thoughts.

 

The man cleared up his throat. "Do you want to try?" He asked since the siren seemed to be very interested in the prospect of getting wet inside the ceramic tub.

 

As expected, Kyungsoo nodded with a bright face.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

After telling Kyungsoo the basic of how to take a bath, Jongin left the bathroom. The door was slightly opened so he could hear the siren's voice clearly when he called him. He had told Kyungsoo to yell his name right after he finished.

 

Jongin inspected the drawer attached under the table where he found sheets of paper, but he had no luck finding pen or ink there—everywhere, he had tried to look. He frowned, perhaps he could obtain them on the front desk downstairs. But he couldn't do so with Kyungsoo still inside the bathroom. He couldn't leave him alone.

 

The closet was the next thing he checked after closing the drawer. There were two bathrobes and two towels hung inside. He took one of each and placed them on the chair so he could give them to Kyungsoo later on.

 

Last thing he checked was the nightstand's drawer, which was only one since the left side of the bed was glued to the wall—he decided Kyungsoo would be the one who take the space on that side because he was worried the siren would roll and fall on to the floor if he took the other side. His eyes widened when he spotted a jar of liquid, wrapped in a see-through clothe that being tied into a small pouch by a peach colored ribbon.

 

With slightly shaky hands, Jongin grabbed and untied it, the clothe fell onto the floor without a sound. The jar was made of crystal glass, with thick and clear liquid inside.

 

He gulped as he poured a tiny drop of it on his palm. The slippery texture confirmed what the item was for.

 

Despite having no experience, Jongin knew how two men engaged in bed activities and what kind of necessity they must have in order to obtain utmost pleasure. And the jar in his hand was _the_ necessity.

 

He had never had any urge towards men before, not until he met the siren. Kyungsoo was far too alluring and dangerously tempting. His heart had been out of beat for too many times for his own good, whilst his palms had been itching to touch and to caress satiny milky skin the siren often displayed shamelessly. His throat and mouth were dry and only by having a physical contact with Kyungsoo his thirst could be quenched.

 

His mind began to drift off, wondering how it would feel to lather pale skin with silkiness that made everything slippery. How the cold liquid would turn warm after he slipped it inside with the help of his fingers that would slide in and out of tight space located in between two full thighs. It would take some time for his fingers to eventually be replaced by something else, something he owned under his belt, something he would use to push out kittenish moa—

 

"Jongin!" The said man startled, almost dropping the jar on the wooden floor. "I'm done!" Kyungsoo's voice reverberated against the bathroom's walls.

 

"Okay!" Jongin yelled back, thankful that his voice didn't betray him with its steadiness. He took a deep, ragged breath before squeezing the jar tightly and then shoving it back to where it came from.

 

The drawer was closed, but not locked.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Helping Kyungsoo getting out of the tub wasn't a hard task, the siren was light and his body was in perfect size to be cradled by Jongin's arms. The itchiness his palms had felt dissipated once Kyungsoo was in his hold.

 

It was the process of drying the siren that the man found to be difficult.

 

With each swipe of soft towel, the blue scales disappeared, revealing more and more skin that drove him mad, soft to touch and pliant to squeeze, very tempting to be kissed and bitten. He was neither a painter nor an art appreciator, yet akin to a canvas Kyungsoo's skin begged to be tainted with pretty rosy colors Jongin was dying to give.

 

In the end, Jongin gave up before he could give in. He gave the towel to Kyungsoo, who was already cladded in a bathrobe, so the siren could do the job Jongin wasn't capable to continue.

 

"Dry your hair too." He reminded as Kyungsoo wobbled towards the bed, still not used to walking. Jongin willed himself not to imagine another reason that could cause the siren to limp.

 

Kyungsoo sat on the bed with a light bounce. "Okay." He nodded as he folded his hands above his pressed thighs. He looked a bit shy, with eyes darting around and cheeks slightly flushed. Jongin wondered why.

 

Not wanting to dwell on it, the man nodded back before he closed the bathroom door, it was his turn to clean himself. All of his clothes were already taken off and folded nicely on the chair, rosary on the table, he went to the bathroom with only towel hung loosely on his hips.

 

It would take a while for the tub to be filled, therefore Jongin opted to take a hot shower instead. His eyes were already heavy and muscles strained due to the fight in the pub and the running that followed it.

 

He began cleaning his hair first, washing away sands that stuck near the roots. Then he washed his body and later on his face. As he rinsed off the suds, his palms roamed around on his taut stomach, feeling the rigidness of his muscles which caused him to smile crookedly, proud of what he was having.

 

After deciding to stay faithful towards God, he no longer paid extra attention on his appearance—no more stylish expensive outfits and flashy accessories—though he still trained his body since there was really nothing he could do in prison. His routine stayed the same after he joined the priesthood, albeit the amount of time he spent on training had decreased a little. Working out helped him to obtain clarity—with a healthy body a healthy mind would follow.

 

Another reason why he disciplined himself to keep on consistent in building his muscles was to compensate his celibacy. Like men around his age, his young body was still filled with animalistic urges, and to repress such things it needed a distraction that could consume its energy so there would be nothing left for him to commit adultery.

 

His abstain had been unbreakable until the moment he went under the shower, hand sliding from the wet conjunction of neck, it went down and down until it reached his lower abdomen. Pretty lips, doe eyes and cute button nose flashed in his mind as his hand began to wrap his own manhood. He then closed his eyes. The more the images became vivid, the more his breath grew ragged.

 

Feathery touch soon turned into teasing caress. When his mind no longer thought of only beautiful visage, but with petit body combined; stark nude, pale with slight rosiness from dazed face to heaving chest, legs opened wide, plump thighs circling around him, he began to squeeze around his rigid flesh. His hand moved up and down, palm massaging the fully hardened appendage.

 

The wilder his imagination became, the quicker his hand moved. With a harsh gasp of Kyungsoo's name falling out through his parted lips, Jongin hit his first climax after years of celibacy.

 

He watched the white remnant being washed away by the still dribbling water—no longer warm. The fluid swirled into the drain. When it was gone completely, his sanity came back.

 

Guilt hit him immediately, he felt so wrong, so filthy, he was disgusted of himself. He had promised to keep his chastity, yet what he just did had ruined it. He failed.

 

He failed because he was weak, because he was tempted. Tempted by the purest sin he had ever laid his eyes on.

 

The hunger to taint such purity grew larger each second, no matter how hard he tried to deny it. He knew he couldn't deny it, couldn't even try to. He was too weak, Kyungsoo made him weak.

 

God no longer seemed to care about him, since God no longer gave him the reason to stay away. God no longer became the figure he was afraid of. God no longer became the subject of his worship.

 

Despite lamenting in guilt, Jongin never once promised he wouldn't do such thing anymore—indulging his own desire. Perhaps, if he gave what his flesh wanted, he would be satisfied. Perhaps his suffer would end. Perhaps afterwards he would no longer feel this way; miserable, ruled by lust and just keep on wanting, aching to taste. Perhaps.

 

He dried his face, hair and then body, before he wrapped the towel around his hips. He checked his appearance on the mirror, his face was still a bit flushed and lips reddened, he must've bitten them to mute himself.

 

When he opened the door, the sight of Kyungsoo already sleeping on their bed greeted him. The siren was curled up, only dressed in a shirt. His Adam's apple bobbed after his gaze trailed lower, stopping on a pair of plush thighs bent in such a compromising position. It showed him another view he couldn't resist to stare.

 

He walked towards the siren quietly, intending to cover small body with thick cover. But before his hand could reach the fabric, doe eyes opened.

 

"You're done." Kyungsoo said with half lidded eyes. "You took too long, I missed you."

 

Jongin thought Kyungsoo really needed to stop saying such thing that caused his heart to race. His words made him weaker.

 

Another thing about the siren was, it wasn't only lust Jongin felt towards him. There was a certain warmness he couldn't pinpoint, a never ending adoration and the need to protect, to cuddle and to comfort the siren. He wanted to ravish him to the moon and back, but he also wanted to engulf his body with his arms, keeping him to himself as if he was the rarest gem, littering small kisses on his chubby cheeks and button nose after passionate lip locks.

 

"I'm here now." He brushed off obstructing midnight hair from the forehead his lips were itching to press against.

 

Kyungsoo caught his hand, pale fingers circled around tanned wrist. "Sleep with me now?" He asked in a voice that was softer than cotton, pulling the man towards him. Jongin was weak. He was a weak, weak man. He couldn't even fight the gentle force of Kyungsoo's hand. He let himself being pulled in, being pulled down, down towards awaiting rosy lips. Down and down and falling deeper, drowning in the siren's dark orbs.

 

The first pitter patter of the rain hitting the roof broke the spell between them. Jongin halted, realizing he was still nude saved for the hanging towel on his hips.

 

"I need to put on some clothes first." His hand slipped out of the siren's grip, gaze quickly diverted. He didn't want to see the fallen expression on Kyungsoo's face, replacing the hopeful one.

 

As he put on his trousers, he questioned what the siren truly wanted from him, why such words were so easy to fall from his mouth as if they were nothing.

 

Bitter taste flooded his senses when his wonder turned into suspicion. Jealousy invaded his mind as he imagined the siren treated other men in the way he had been treating Jongin. Perhaps he wasn't special. Perhaps Kyungsoo treated others in this way too.

 

He was well aware Kyungsoo had never met another human besides him, had never given anyone a taste of those addicting lips or a show of beautiful blue scales turning into two pale legs that were so delicious looking, so soft and so silky. Jongin had imagined littering love bites on them.

 

Yet that might change after they departed, after Kyungsoo went back to the sea and Jongin to priesthood. The latter would spend his life time serving God and church whilst the siren would keep on roaming around in the ocean, and perhaps he would find another drowning man to save.

 

Perhaps that man would be braver than Jongin. Perhaps he would take a risk. Perhaps he would take more than life saving kisses from Kyungsoo. Perhaps they would become a pair of promised ones under the moonlight like in the tales Kyungsoo had told him about. Perhaps.

 

Perhaps Jongin didn't want that to happen, didn't want the possibility of it to happen to even exist.

 

Perhaps he wanted Kyungsoo for himself. All of Kyungsoo. For himself alone.

 

He wanted him, he truly did. He wasn't sure if he could handle the sins that would befall upon him once he succumbed to his wants.

 

With great temptations, come greater consequences.

 

But perhaps the consequence would be all worth it, perhaps the temptation would give him more than he would lose.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Tiny droplets turned into large ones, and soon they created noises which silenced the night. Town's people were no longer on the street, hurriedly searching for shelter under any available roof. The later the night became, the heavier the rain and the colder the air.

 

Jongin was glad he had made a right choice to find a shelter soon. Had they continued their adventure on the street, Kyungsoo might get soaked and lost his legs, blue fin would appear and people would know his true identity.

 

Sirens might be feared in the sea, but on the land they were an easy prey. The church condemned creatures like them, as they were considered to be the descents of Lilith, parts of her little demons. Whilst the pagans might be more leisured compared to church people, Jongin had heard some of their kin would consume the flesh of mythical creatures to gain long lasting life—an eternity.

 

Kyungsoo's fear towards the fishermen confirmed the story; few sirens had been captured and used to fulfill humans’ unnatural wishes. If their tears were powerful enough to cure illness and scars, then their flesh—their immortal flesh—might hold an equal power, or perhaps more. Even Jongin's knuckles were as new as they had been before he jammed them onto Thick Neck's face, and that was all thanks to the siren's saliva.

 

He tightened his hold on the siren's body that was curled towards him. Both were basking in each other's warmth under a shared blanket, thick and soft to skin. Kyungsoo was the one who initiated the embrace, as he hugged Jongin first and planted his face on the man's firm chest. Jongin couldn't do anything but to let him. How could he when a smile broke on his face right after the siren snuggled closer?

 

"I like your smell." Kyungsoo mumbled against his chest, breath tickling tanned skin.

 

Jongin chuckled, cheeks flaring a bit red. Many had complimented his looks but never body odor. Not that he smelled terribleㅡhe didn't think so, it was just no one had ever said such thing out loud to him before. It was a bit strange he supposed, but Kyungsoo himself was a strange being. "What do I smell like?" He asked out of curiosity, lips moving against dark locks.

 

The siren hummed at first, choosing the words he should use to answer. "I can't really describe it because I rarely spend time on the land, so I don't know many types of smell." He paused for few seconds. "You smell...nice but that's not what I found noticeable. There's other things...like... comfort and safety? Your smell gives me similar feelings when I'm in my nest."

 

Jongin's heart felt as if it would burst out of his ribcage after hearing Kyungsoo's explanation. "Are you saying my smell reminds you of home?" He asked, appalled yet happy.

 

"Mhm." Kyungsoo nodded. "Is it weird? I've never heard about sirens who share the same experience. I wonder if this is a human thing?"

 

"It's...peculiar indeed. But I've never heard other people who experienced things like that, so I don’t think this is a human thing." Jongin said after trying to recall if anyone he had met had ever mentioned such thing. "I like your smell too by the way. You smell like calla lily."

 

"A flower?"

 

Jongin hummed. His hand began to caress the siren's soft locks whilst lips were millimeters away from touching the siren's forehead. He found delight in embracing Kyungsoo like this, caging him with his arms to protect him from all harms.

 

"It's a beautiful flower. I think it really suits you." He sweet talked, loving the shyness the siren suddenly sported on. Kyungsoo bit his lips and then averted his gaze whilst mumbling a small _‘thank you’_ for the compliment the man had given.

 

"You're really beautiful, Kyungsoo. Has anyone ever told you that?"

 

The light in their room had been turned off—hadn't Jongin done so he would've seen the pretty blush on the siren's face—and without it Jongin felt braver, safe from anyone's judgment. Not even God could penetrate the thick dimness that blurred his visions and also morality.

 

It was hard to resist something you had been wanting when it was right there in your arms, looking so small and vulnerable, so willing and pliant, so ready to be gobbled up. Jongin gulped.

 

"No." Kyungsoo's voice was tiny, barely there and it urged him to speak more, to do more. He cupped the siren's face, thumb caressing soft cheek.

 

Their gaze met, Jongin's sharp eyes staring at Kyungsoo's round ones. "Is it bad that I'm happy no one has ever said that to you? That I'm the only person you've ever met?" The man confessed, heart lighter after the words left his mouth. He slowly turned their tangled bodies and it ended up with Kyungsoo being under him whilst his hands bracketed on each side of the siren's head.

 

"I'm happy that I'm the only one you've ever kissed." Jongin pecked Kyungsoo's nose, smiling when the siren blinked his eyes for few times.

 

A part of him wanted to stop playing this dangerous game, but a bigger part of him pushed him to continue, to have a taste, to satiate his hunger. Just once, he told himself. Just one little bite.

 

Jongin was afraid if he didn't take Kyungsoo right then and there, he would spend the rest of his life pleasuring himself under the dribbling shower whilst imagining the siren who probably would have found someone else by that time. Those thoughts scared him, the thought of never tasting Kyungsoo and the thought of Kyungsoo became someone else's. They scared him more than God's wrath. He would rather suffer in burning hell than living miserably in regrets.

 

"Tell me Kyungsoo, is it bad?"

 

Kyungsoo's face was beautiful even when the darkness shrouding him. "I—No." He stammered. "I-It's not bad." He ended his sentence with a bite on his lower lip, teasing the man above without event meant to.

 

Jongin leaned forward, nosing around on the conjunction of the siren's neck. "And why is that so?" He spoke, breath fanning milky skin which caused the owner to shudder.

 

"Because—“ Kyungsoo let out a small gasp when Jongin began to plant his lips on his skin, “—you're a good man. Nothing is bad about you."

 

Jongin almost laughed, he was far from being good. He wanted to be one, wanted to be at least decent. He had tried so hard. So damn hard.

 

Years after years praying, begging for God's mercy, practicing novena prayers in the dark—alone, sometimes together with other saint like men—with rosary's stones gliding in between the tips of his fingers. He had formed a routine, one that made him appear like a man of virtue.

 

Yet his past had always haunted him, had always tried to pull him back. They couldn't be erased as they were already embodied in him. What he had been doing all this time was pretending to prevent himself from going berserk, from going back. Kyungsoo was his trigger.

 

Months of abstaining, months of doing good deeds, months of walking on the right path, months of abiding God's rules and months of following the laws church had made. All gone, destroyed just by a pair of lips belonged to a boy, not human.

 

Jongin was mad, at himself, at God, at his deceased mother, at his fellow brothers, at Kyungsoo. He was truly mad at those rosy red lips, so pliant and so inviting, urging him to commit sins.

 

"I'm not a good man, Kyungsoo." He confessed, eyes focusing on the siren's lips. "I'm trying to be one. My journey...the one that got me drowned and meeting you, was—is supposed to be my first official mission by the church, after that I'll be given the title as priest—a holy man, the man who leads others to walk on the right path. A role model." His words were falling quickly from his mouth in a quick ramble.

 

"But you—“ With deft fingers he traced the plush cushions that were the siren's lips, “—your entire being—“ the lips parted willingly as his fingers slid forward, tips grazing pearly teeth. It was warm, Kyungsoo's mouth was warm and Jongin so badly wanted to have taste. Just a small taste, a tiny bite.

 

A kiss, maybe.

 

“—makes me think of impure things. You remind me that beneath all of this I'm just a hypocrite." He lamented.

 

After joining the priesthood, indeed his life had become better, cleaner, purer. He was a new man under the oath he had agreed upon, the oath that bounded him to God and the church. But there was always something lacking, something he felt like it was missing despite he didn't know what the name of. Something his heart yearned—the yearning grew stronger after he met Kyungsoo.

 

His routine as one of the God's servants had been pristine, had never fallen out of discipline, had never been disarrayed. That night changed it.

 

On the night when he was almost drowned yet saved by a sweet kiss he had no memory of, which later on followed by so many kisses he had lost count of, kisses he was given by the loveliest creature in the sea, by Kyungsoo whom he longed to touch and to devil.

 

"I'm not a good man, Kyungsoo." He repeated, sounding more broken than he had been few minutes ago. Pain was visible in his eyes, as he despite admitting he was no good, still wanted to be one. He wished he could let go of his past, cut off the rotten parts of him. He wished he could truly change into a better person. He wished he wasn't this hungry towards the boy beneath him.

 

All sprawled on the bed, beautiful and alluring yet innocent at the same time. He felt bad for lusting after his small savior, as the siren seemed clueless about everything and nothing regarding human's world and desires.

 

"You are to me." Kyungsoo retorted. Before Jongin could counter him, he continued. "You are a good man." He stressed with a firm tone. "You've done lots of good things to me."

 

Jongin's breath hitched when Kyungsoo bestowed a kiss upon each of his fingertips, sending a pleasant chill to his bones. "You gave me a voice that I thought I would never have." The siren said softly, round orbs full of gratitude.

 

"There are so many things I want to give to you."

 

Kyungsoo smiled, lips stretched into the loveliest heart shape, unaware he had caused the man’s heart to stutter. He caressed his cheekbone, high and prominent. "Give them all to me then."

 

And with that, Jongin leaned forward and pressed his lips onto the rosy ones.


	5. apple of eden

 

 

 

 

 

It was said that any soul who had ever tasted death would become thirsty for life more than those who never had. Jongin was one of those souls.

 

Death had visited him once three days after he got elected as the new leader of his group.

 

Cliché as it sounded, the motive was envy. Few older men in the group couldn't accept him as their leader; someone who was in a total command of the infamous bandit group that was at its glory at that time.

 

They beat him up into pulp—one of his fingernails was still ruined even after years had passed—before they tried to drown him. Deep water had never been kind to him.

 

His feet were tied together whilst his hands were bounded behind his back to limit his movement to almost zero. They then threw him into the water like a sack of rocks, his body went straight to the lake's bottom. Water filled his lungs after he no longer could hold his breath. Closing his eyes, he embraced the darkness.

 

It was quiet and cold. He could feel his heart was slowing down, giving up, certain that his life was about to end.  

 

Lady luck was on his side. Even though a bit late, his men came to save him after they ended the traitors’ lives. He was resurrected by the hard pumps one of the guys gave to his chest.

 

As he coughed out water from his burning lungs, then inhaled the much needed air like a greedy man, wheezing loudly, he felt more alive. Death tasted horrible yet it made life feel sweeter on his tongue.

 

Kissing Kyungsoo gave Jongin a similar feeling, it made him felt more alive.

 

At first he thought it was because he needed air which only the siren could provide when they were under water, but the sensation was still the same—if not stronger—when they were in bed. No burning liquid was limiting Jongin’s air supply, yet he thought he would die if he didn’t kiss Kyungsoo right then and there.

 

The need to mold their lips together had grown bigger and heavier, it was too much for him to resist. And Jongin was a weak, weak man.

 

Those rosy lips were addicting as they had always been, he couldn't get enough of them. He nibbled hungrily, pressing harder and harder, demanding them to be parted open to welcome his prodding tongue.

 

Kyungsoo opened his mouth and Jongin didn’t waste a second to taste his cavity. He licked the inside of the siren’s warm mouth before sucking his tongue, coaxing out pretty little mewls that urged him to do more. Kyungsoo made no move to push him away, lips pliantly parted to be devoured.

 

“J-Jongin.” He breathed out after Jongin pulled away, though only for a little bit as the tips of their nose were still touching. It was no longer his lips that were parted by Jongin, but also his legs, as the said man was trapped in the middle of them—caged by his naked thighs.

 

“I want you.” Jongin voiced out, tone rough and husky. He then pecked Kyungsoo’s lips again briefly before nibbling and licking around his jaw lines. The action earned him another mewl that inflated his man pride. He knew he was a good lover in bed and despite he had been abstain for years his skill was not dulled. “I really want you.”

 

His lips trailed to the siren’s neck, gracing pale skin with butterfly kisses that caused the owner to squirm, spurring him even more to do sinful things. With a lick near the earlobe, he politely asked; “May I have you, Kyungsoo?”

 

Kyungsoo answered with a nod and Jongin proceeded without any ounce of shame.

 

Guilt was completely forgotten as he began caressing every expanse of soft skin that was available for his eyes to feast upon, drowned by tiny moans the siren sang out. He touched not only with his chapped lips but also calloused palms. His lungs were filled with the siren’s scent whilst his mind was filled with the siren’s name.

 

Body reigned by lust, he roughly nipped and sucked on slender neck, leaving blossoming pink’s that he knew wouldn’t disappear the next morning. After each bite, his tongue swapped to soothe the pleasurable sting he had caused for the siren. His mouth went lower, staying longer when it reached one of luscious collar bones but stopped when he realized there were still too many clothes that separated them from skin on skin contact. 

 

With impatient hands, Jongin unbuttoned Kyungsoo’s shirt and threw it on the floor before he did the same thing to his own clothes; his tunic and pants joined the siren’s in a matter of seconds. He then had his eyes focused on the naked boy under him, vulnerable looking with chest heaving and legs parting.

 

Not wanting to waste any more time by only staring, he attacked the siren’s lips again, making them more swollen and rosier, harvesting more needy whines that intensified the growing fire inside his loin. Satisfied with the soft cries that sounded so pathetically beautiful in his ears, he continued his previous ministration.

 

His lips latched again on the siren’s soft skin, painting blooming roses on pale canvas by nibbling and sucking on it. He then placed a gentle kiss upon the mid-section of Kyungsoo’s chest before his mouth went lower and stopped on the latter’s soft belly to blow a raspberry—Kyungsoo giggled was sweeter than honey.

 

The sugary giggles were short lived as they were quick to transform back into needy moans when Jongin’s mouth slid lower. He pulled back to stare at the prominent flesh in front of him, unsure yet fascinated at the same time. He had never stared at any man’s junk up close, nor did he ever have his chin grazed it as he went down to be trapped in by a man’s thighs.

 

But the male beneath him wasn’t just any man, it was Kyungsoo—ethereal yet provocative, seducing him to no end even without trying. It was Kyungsoo, who was sprawled across the bed, obediently waiting to be ravished. It was Kyungsoo who had his legs parted open, thighs trembling as Jongin slowly tracing them with his lips and tongue, each by each.

 

He suckled on the fleshy limbs tenderly yet the gentleness didn’t hide the greed behind his action, fueled by cute little moans the siren sang out only for him alone. After bestowing a kiss on a scarred knee, he mouthed gently around the calf—soft and pliant due to the lack of usage. Kyungsoo rarely used his legs after all. Then he pecked the siren’s forefoot, worshipping him as if he was a holy deity who had fallen down from heaven, before he leaned back to retrieve the jar he had shoved into the nightstand’s drawer.

 

Even without looking Jongin could tell that Kyungsoo was following every movement he made with his doe eyes.

 

“I’ll take care of you.” He promised as he brushed the siren’s hair, and then gave him a loving peck on the forehead.

 

Kyungsoo nodded with a quiet, shuddery; “Okay,” and Jongin smiled to reassure him. The room might be lightless whilst the sky was ashy, yet their vision was not blinded. They could still see each other albeit imperfectly. 

 

He went back to be in between the siren’s thighs, the jar was in his hand, no longer capped. The liquid soon being poured onto his right palm, it was cold against his skin so he waited until it absorbed his body heath before lathering it on slightly trembling flesh.

 

His Adam’s apple bobbed whilst Kyungsoo’s breath hitched in surprise as he began touching the latter’s half hard prick. It was the first time he had ever touched a man’s genital and he thought maybe it wasn’t that bad. Maybe it was actually better because it was Kyungsoo’s.

 

The siren was in a smaller size than his—understandable due to the differences of their body size. It didn’t inflate his ego since he never valued anyone based on their private parts, such things alike was a bit silly to him, though he wouldn’t deny that he indeed prefer petit (and adorable) things, hence the reason why he was so infatuated with the squirming boy beneath.

 

One thing he absolutely loved about Kyungsoo, physical appearance wise, was how silky his milky skin was. It felt like satin under the callous of his palms.

 

Different from any male he had ever encountered, Kyungsoo’s skin was smooth as a baby’s. There was not a single strand of coarse hair any average man would have, not even on his shins. Every expanse of his skin was free of strands. Jongin on the other hand was pretty much hairy from above his ankles to the mid-section of his muscled thighs. There was even a fuzzy trail on his lower abdomen, below his belly button, that led to his private part that was aching to be buried inside the siren.

 

He gave himself a treat by touching more and more of skin as his other hand was busy squeezing Kyungsoo’s prick in teasing manner. The appendage had become fully stiff and its tip was leaking out pearls of white due to his ministration.  Kyungsoo’s writhed and wailed as he tried to close his thighs together, about to trap Jongin’s agile hand but failed as the man was in the middle to keep them parted open.

 

The wail escalated and soon Jongin’s palm was stained by the siren’s essence, it was warm and sticky, and without thinking he brought it to his own mouth, licking it only to find himself liking the taste of it.

 

“You’re delicious.” He complimented, eyes greedily drinking the panting mess in front of him. 

 

The siren’s chest was heaving up and down, fingers clawed on the bed sheet, eyes half lidded and mouth parted. Kyungsoo looked thoroughly ruined and Jongin loved it. He loved that he was the cause of it, was proud that only by few tugs of hand he managed to render the siren into a completion.

 

“You make me to want more, Kyungsoo.” He confessed as he poured the slick substance from the jar onto his palm once again. The clear liquid mixed quite well with the milky one on his palm. “You always do.” He planted a small kiss on the inside of the siren’s thigh, near the back of his knee, before his fingers tracing around the puckered ring, coating it with slippery liquid.

 

A gasp escaped Kyungsoo’s mouth when he began to push one finger in. The tightness caused him to cuss softly.

 

“Good?” He asked and the siren nodded, lower lip tucked under his front upper teeth.

 

Jongin kept on pushing in and pulling out his forefinger gently, occasionally wiggling it to stretch the walls bit by bit. In the midst of it the tip of his finger was searching the magic spot he had heard could make any man see stars behind their eyelids. When Kyungsoo mewl and twitched he knew he had found it.

 

Still putting pressure on the spot by massaging it gently, he inserted another finger. His other hand stroked Kyungsoo’s limp prick in order to distract him from the uncomfortable feeling of being stretched. Fore and middle fingers worked together in expanding the siren’s walls more to accommodate his thick girth that was already swollen and leaking, ready to penetrate.

 

Soon two turned into three and Kyungsoo’s thighs quivered. Tiny whimpers were replaced by loud and needy moans, and Jongin who was so desperate to hear more of it, fastened the movement of his hand. His wrist worked in tandem until he no longer could bear the burning desire to take and claim the siren right then and there.

 

Kyungsoo let out a shuddery moan of his name when he pulled out his slicked fingers. Hastily he poured a good amount of lube to coat his erection with it. He wanted it to be as painless as possible for Kyungsoo, he wanted him to only feel the goodness of it, wanted him to be safe and comforted, to be taken care of.

 

He folded the siren’s body in half before he finally pushed in. The head of his erection breached into the tight ring of muscles. Despite had been stretched Kyungsoo was still too tight and Jongin felt like he was about to lose his goddamn mind right then and there. The temptation to just push all the way in and pull out suddenly, roughly repeating the pattern, was huge, yet he willed himself not to.

 

With Kyungsoo whimpering out in pain of being penetrated for the first time, Jongin knew he couldn’t be tempted. 

 

The thought of hurting Kyungsoo terrified him, he felt he needed to treat him like he was made of glass or else he would shatter into pieces, would disappear. Jongin didn’t want Kyungsoo to disappear. He wanted him to be always there besides him—which was quite silly, considering they had just met a couple days ago. But the doe eyed siren was quick to swim into his heart and became an integral part of him.

 

He took a deep breath to control himself, and then pushed bit by bit, gently and slowly. Small kisses were littered on Kyungsoo’s face in the hope to comfort him, it seemed to work as the siren smiled at him though his heart shaped smile wasn’t as bright as it usually was.

 

Eventually Jongin bottomed out, hips pressed against Kyungsoo’s bum, and he tried to stay still. He distracted himself by giving more kisses to Kyungsoo. His heart increased its pace when the siren hesitantly circled his arms around his neck, pulling him down to deepen their lip lock.

 

Despite his lack of experience in leading the kiss, Kyungsoo was very eager to please. Jongin couldn’t help but to smile as Kyungsoo clumsily nibbled his bottom lip. Though, his smile faltered when the siren transformed into a naughty vixen by bucking up his hips. “Please.” He pleaded after breaking the kiss and Jongin found no strength to say no.

 

The man began to roll his hips, rotating them to coax out more whines from the siren who still held onto his broad shoulders tightly. He hid his face on Kyungsoo’s sweaty neck, suckling more love bites, as he thrust in and out. The siren then let out a loud squeal, indicating his sweet spot had been nudged. Jongin was quick to aim it in repeat.

 

“Like it?” He asked through gritted teeth, lips moving against wet skin. Kyungsoo’s walls were velvety and squeezing him perfectly. It was very warm inside him and Jongin briefly wondered if he could stay forever, fucking him either roughly or gently.

 

“Mhm.” Kyungsoo tightened his hold. “Like it. Don’t—don’t stop.” He whined. Jongin chuckled, though it sounded a bit forced due to the overflowing arousal in his veins, heaven would be damned if he stopped.

 

Fastening the pace of his thrust, Jongin moved in tandem. His hit was precise and effective, blunt tip jabbing deliciously right at the siren’s weak spot continuously. He so badly wanted to see how the hole stretched around his prick, how it would expand or narrow, depends on how deep he was buried.

 

Yet Kyungsoo’s hold on him was tight and desperate, and Jongin found a pleasure in that, that Kyungsoo didn’t want to let go of him. He enjoyed the feeling of blunt nails scrapping on his sweaty back, it spurred him to work his hips harder, to move more agilely, to bring both of them towards the edge.

 

The siren let out his loudest squeal after he circled his legs around Jongin’s waist. His intention was to find purchase to rest his tiring legs, yet it caused the man to slide deeper into him.

 

“Fuck, baby.” Jongin grunted, eyes closed and expression blissed out. Kyungsoo had gotten even tighter and he wasn’t sure if he could keep his sanity in check. His hips snapped forward in faster and harder pace. The siren wailed, chanting out his name repeatedly like a prayer. 

 

With a high pitched moan of “Jongin-ah” leaving his mouth, Kyungsoo climaxed, back arching beautifully. White painted his and Jongin’s stomach and he ended up shuddering, body wrecked by tremor that was caused by the man who was still pounding into him.

 

Jongin pulled away from Kyungsoo’s neck to stare at his face. The siren looked well spent and sated, inflating his ego and fueling the fire in his belly. Short fingers no longer scratched his skin nor they latched on his shoulder, instead they were spread apart on each side and he took it as an opportunity to intertwine them with his longer ones. 

 

He thrust languidly as he maintained eye contact with Kyungsoo, who occasionally twitched and squirmed due to overstimulation and sensitivity. Weak mewls were music to his ears, absolutely loving it when Kyungsoo softly called out for his name repeatedly.

 

The siren’s voice sounded explicitly sweet when he finally came with a grunt, filling him to the brim with his seeds. He didn’t stop moving his hips in order to ride off his orgasm, lips once again attacking expanse of soft skin, nibbling softly on the other’s Adam’s apple.

 

“I-it’s too much.” Kyungsoo whined hoarsely, fingers tugging on Jongin’s hair to stop him. The man relented to his silent request with a sheepish smile, hips stilled but he made no move to pull out.

 

“Sorry.” He kissed the siren’s pouty lips. “I got carried away. Are you alright?”

 

“It’s okay.” Kyungsoo smiled tiredly. “I’m okay but I don’t think I can… um… handle it anymore.” The bashful tone he used sent a zap to Jongin’s heart.

 

“Then you don’t have to.” He said truthfully. Even though he really wanted to ravish Kyungsoo thoroughly and still had the stamina to do so, he wouldn’t do it if the latter didn’t want to. Kyungsoo’s feelings and wellbeing were Jongin’s main priority. “Did you… like it?” It was his turn to feel shy.

 

“I did.” Kyungsoo answered before he bit his lower lip, Jongin’s eyes followed the motion and unconsciously he wetted his own lips. “Did you?” His doe eyes turned rounder, looking expectant at the man who was still lying on top of him.

 

“I did.” Jongin beamed with a charming smile. Were they not basked in dimness he would’ve seen Kyungsoo’s cheeks turned scarlet. “It was the best for me.” He confessed as he brushed the sweaty fringes off the siren’s face, then placed a kiss on his forehead. 

 

Feeling it wasn’t enough, he kissed the siren’s cute button nose, his flushed cheeks; left and then right, and last but not least, his heart shaped lips.

 

The kiss was gentle and unhurried, sweet and soft akin to cotton candy. Jongin licked and nibbled some more before he finally let go, albeit reluctantly. “We should rest.” He whispered, breath fanning the siren’s lips. The latter nodded and then whimpered when he slowly pulled out.

 

Remnant of their love making gushed out from the siren’s puffed opening. White liquid not only wetted Kyungsoo’s inner thighs but also the bed sheet underneath him. Jongin licked his own lips at the sight, eyes quickly diverted to somewhere when his lower region twitched excitedly despite being limp.

 

He was about to get up from the bed but the siren stopped him from doing so. “W-where are you going?” His voice was meek and a bit hoarse, sending guilt to Jongin’s consciousness.

 

“Fetching the towel.” He answered, thumb pointing at the said item on the hanger. “You need to be cleaned.” He sheepishly said.

 

“Can’t it wait until tomorrow?” The siren mumbled, lips formed in a pretty pout.

 

Jongin’s eyes widened because he couldn’t believe Kyungsoo was sulking. “Wouldn’t you be uncomfortable with… it?” He questioned, referring to the mess they had made.

 

“I don’t want you to leave.” The sentence melted Jongin’s heart in an instant.

 

“I won’t leave.” He said softly, hand caressing the siren’s knee. “I promise I won’t.” By then he realized the rain was no longer hitting the roofs like rocks.

 

“Then sleep with me?” Kyungsoo asked with pleading eyes. Jongin was a weak man, so he nodded and did what the siren wanted.

 

Thick blanked then thrown above them, Kyungsoo was already clinging onto him before that. Jongin hugged him back, tucking the siren’s head under his chin. A small smile made its way onto his face when Kyungsoo nuzzled even closer, purring like a content kitten.

 

Silence engulfed them, save for small the pitter pattering of rain outside. He thought Kyungsoo was already asleep but his assumption was proven wrong when the siren began to speak. “Does this mean I can come with you?” His voice was muffled by slightly damp skin.

 

Both males were still a bit drenched due to their vigorous activity, though Jongin was sure he sweated more than Kyungsoo since he was the one who did the work—which couldn’t be helped, considering the siren held no experience to lead their previous deed.  

 

“You—you promised to not leave me.” Kyungsoo sounded so small and so insecure, so Jongin answered before the former took his lack of answer as a rejection.

 

“Yes.” Taking a deep breath, he rubbed Kyungsoo’s small back to comfort him. “I promise I won’t leave you.” He repeated the words that had fallen out from his mouth few minutes ago. “Please, come with me, Kyungsoo.”

 

Jongin wasn’t sure if he had made the right decision, but then again a choice had unconsciously been made right after he admitted to himself that he wanted Kyungsoo. And now that he had him, he knew he wouldn’t let go.  

 

Perhaps a wrong path was the one he was about to walk on, but with Kyungsoo in his embrace, kissing him silly with gleefulness, everything felt very right to him. It felt right to have Kyungsoo in his arms.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It was still quite early in the morning, yet the inn already filled with lives. The workers were busy serving the breakfast and cleaning the building, whilst the customers were already sitting at the tables, eating their meals. Jongin accidentally made an eye contact with an older lady whose face turned into a scowl right after.

 

“Madame Tzu doesn’t like loud people.” A light voice startled him.

 

It was the receptionist girl, she had her hair tied into a loose pony tail unlike the day before. “Loud people?” He asked, confused. Loud was not part of Jongin’s traits, on the contrary he had received the opposite comments regarding his characters.

 

“Her room is next to yours.” She snickered and Jongin finally understood what she was referring to. His face turned few shades of red.

 

“Well, um.” He was unable to form any sort of excuse and the girl laughed at him, her eyes disappeared into thin slits.

 

“Don’t worry. Madame Tzu won’t nag at you, though she might nag at my mother _again_ for putting you guys in the room next to hers.” The girl began to ramble. “She’s here for the yearly bonfire festival.”  

 

“I see.” Jongin wasn’t sure what to do with that information. He and Madame Tzu were complete strangers to each other, and he had no desire to talk to her especially because she was still scowling at him as he and the girl spoke. “Well, I—we won’t be here for long.” He began to grab a tray and then placed two plates on it. The breakfast was served on a buffet.  

 

It ticked him off a bit when the girl followed him, though unlike him she didn’t grab any eating utensil. “Are you guys leaving tomorrow?” She prodded.

“No.” Jongin answered firmly. Kyungsoo was still recovering—he felt really bad because of it, the siren couldn’t even walk properly before they did _it_ and now he couldn’t stand. When he tried to get up from the bed he almost collapsed onto the floor, thankfully Jongin was there to catch him. Kyungsoo needed few more days before they could continue their journey. He had decided to bring Kyungsoo with him to the north, his original destination. But before that, he needed to inform the church (and the place he was sent to) that he was safe.

 

“You should bring your lover to the festival tomorrow night!” The girl chirped loudly and Jongin’s cheeks heated up once again because some people turned their heads towards them. “It would be romantic.” She sighed out dreamily.

 

“I’ll consider it.” Jongin smiled politely, hoping the girl would just leave him alone as he scooped some stirred vegetables and poured it to the plates. Then he took two sunny side ups and two baked fish, he placed the bigger piece on the plate that was for Kyungsoo. Sirens might not need to eat due to their immortal body but Kyungsoo was in weak state and Jongin preferred him to eat more so he could regain his health faster.

 

To his disappointment the girl followed him around to the beverage section, Jongin opted for mineral water whilst he picked a glass of orange juice for Kyungsoo. “Here.” The girl placed a small bottle of pills on his tray. “Tell him to eat it after breakfast and dinner. It’ll help the pain to go away.” His eyes widened, face clearly flustered.

 

Yet the girl didn’t catch it and mistook it as confusion. “You guys were very loud to the point Madame Tzu complained and now you have to bring him his breakfast. The reason is _obvious._ ” She explained, expression smug after she finished her sentence and it annoyed Jongin even further.

 

His annoyance replaced with amusement when a slightly older woman pulled the girl’s ear.

 

“Ow! Mom!”

 

“I’m sorry.” The lady apologized, fingers still pinching her daughter’s ear. “She’s always like this to new people since most of our customers are regular.” She excused and Jongin waved her off.

 

“It’s okay.”   

 

“Again, I’m so sorry.” She bowed whilst harshly whispered to her daughter to do the same. _“Mei Li, apologize!”_ The situation was a bit uncomfortable for Jongin because people were looking at them again so he repeated his previous words, albeit hastily.

 

“If you need anything, just tell us.” She offered after Jongin told him he needed to go back to his room.

 

At that Jongin’s ears perked up. He then told her he couldn’t find any kind of writing utensil in his room which caused her to apologize again and tell her daughter to fetch a bottle of ink and pen for him. He took them with gratitude before going back to his room.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kyungsoo was still curling in bed when Jongin entered the room. The siren must’ve fallen asleep again after he left. 

 

He placed the food tray on the nightstand before he gently shook the pale body awake, feeling a bit guilty because Kyungsoo looked serene with his eyes closed and legs tangled with blanket. He wished he could let him sleep for a little longer but the foods were getting colder with each second passing.

 

It didn’t take too much effort for the siren to flutter his eyes open, lips pulled down into a pout Jongin had begun to adore. A pained whimper escaped his mouth when he tried to sit up, and the man quickly coddled him, telling him to just rest on his back whilst stacking couple of pillows underneath his head. He told him that he got them meals for breakfast and the siren beamed, instantly loving the idea of having to taste more foods.  

 

Jongin’s guts twisted pleasantly when he noticed the red blotches on milky skin as he spoon-fed the siren. They were littered on his neck and chest, and hadn’t that thick blanket covered his legs, more reds would’ve been visible.

 

Nothing important was really said during their private breakfast. Kyungsoo hummed in contentment whenever his mouth was filled with food, no longer relying on Jongin to feed him with the plate in his lap. 

 

On the other hand, Jongin had never been quite of a talker therefore without the siren blabbering about anything regarding his kin, quietness shrouded them, though it was comfortable. He didn’t mind eating in silence with Kyungsoo. He still could enjoy his presence even without conversation being made. Hopefully the other felt the same way.

 

After telling Kyungsoo to swallow one of the pills he had been given, he placed the tray full of empty plates on the corridor, in front of their door. He knew someone would clean it up.

 

“You should rest again if you’re still tired.” He caressed the siren’s soft cheek and then pecked the other one. Kyungsoo nodded and yawned before he slumped on the bed.

 

For an immortal being, the siren sure didn’t act like one, he bemused as he tucked a small body under the blanket. He then went to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

 

As the water cascaded him, he thought about what he should write on his letters; one for the church and one for the place he was sent to. He decided it would better to leave out Kyungsoo in his story because to do the otherwise seemed to be suspicious. Moreover he didn’t know what he should tell about Kyungsoo, there was no way he would tell the church people that Kyungsoo was a siren—a mythical being that was considered to be dangerous by those with faith.

 

He would think about it after they arrived in the north—perhaps he could place Kyungsoo in choir group, if they had any of course. He wasn’t even sure if there was already a church built there.

 

“Shit.” His profanity was no louder than the water that hit the ceramic floor. He realized he didn’t have a plan to keep Kyungsoo around him. 

 

The only possible option was to leave the priesthood but it was impossible to do when he basically had nothing. Leaving meant going back to the street, and Jongin wasn’t sure if he could do that; going back to his old life. 

 

What about the promise he had made to his mother? To God? He cussed again when he remembered he had not delivered his daily morning pray due to being too preoccupied by the siren in the bed.

 

Clean and dried, Jongin walked out of the bathroom with towel hanging loosely around his hips. The cold water made him feel fresher and brought clarity to his head. Yet right after he dressed himself, after he stared at the rosary on the table and then at the curled body in the bed, he did something he would only do when his mind was fuzzy.

 

He strode forward with big steps—an advantage he gained from his long legs—and halted when he reached the bed. Kneeling down, he placed a kiss upon the slightly parted lips for the nth times that morning.

 

Akin to fairytales, Kyungsoo’s eyes opened slowly. It was as if he had been awoken by true love kiss that was given by Jongin.

 

“I’m sorry. I know I should’ve let you sleep but I really want to kiss you right now.” He confessed with a shy smile on his lips.

 

“’s ‘kay.” Kyungsoo mumbled since one of his cheeks was mushed against the pillow. He shifted around, untangling himself from the twisted blanket, before he sat up slowly. He winced for a very brief moment, worrying the man in front of him but he assured him that he was okay, that it didn’t hurt that badly anymore. He failed to notice a pair of sharp eyes that were roaming over his skin covered with red blotches. “Your hair is wet.” He pointed out.

 

Jongin was quick to shift his gaze on the siren’s sleepy face. He faked a cough which caused Kyungsoo slightly tilted his head to the side in confusion. “I took a shower.”

 

“I want to be in the water too.” The siren said with a scratchy voice, sounding fainter syllable after syllable.

 

“Is your throat okay?” Jongin asked, voice laden with worry. Guilt surged through him as he knew he was the cause of it. Kyungsoo _was_ pretty loud last night, Madame Tzu had a valid reason to scowl at him earlier in dining room.

 

“I think so.” Kyungsoo’s eyebrows knitted together as the words left his mouth.

 

“Does it hurt?” He shook his head and Jongin sighed in relief, though his worry hadn’t fully disappeared. 

 

Seventy years being unable to utter any word, he finally could after their shared kiss under the bright full moon a couple days ago. Jongin still remembered the merry expression the siren had on his face when he said he loved using his new voice. He didn’t want the siren’s voice to be taken away from him, it wouldn’t be fair. 

 

There were many people who deserved to be muted due to the awful things they said, but Kyungsoo wasn’t one of those people. Kyungsoo was sweet and kind, and Jongin wanted to give him everything.

 

His eyes widened when soft palms cupped his jaw and like an apple falling from the tree due to gravity, Jongin leaned forward to connect his lips with Kyungsoo’s plumper ones. “I’m fine, Jongin.” The siren assured after breaking the kiss that was too short to Jongin’s liking.

 

Thankfully, Kyungsoo pulled him down again to reconnect their lips. He, of course, surrendered very easily, smiling to the kiss and then making sure it wouldn’t be as brief as the previous one.

 

“Also, you don’t have to be sorry for kissing me because I love every kiss you give.” Kyungsoo said with cheeks ablaze and Jongin couldn’t think of anyone or anything that was prettier than him.

 

“Is that so?” He chuckled and his stare grew fonder when Kyungsoo replied with a hum accompanied with a shy smile. “Let me give you some more then.”

 

And so they kissed and kissed, rosary long forgotten on the table. Worshipping the siren’s lips was far more pleasant than worshipping God or any kind of abstract deity out there. It was also far more addicting and far more soothing. Perhaps inner peace could also be achieved through kisses and caresses.

 

Perhaps the only heaven Jongin would be sent to was when he was alone with Kyungsoo.


	6. one bite, thousand kisses

 

 

 

 

 

“J-Jongin.”

 

With lips busy nibbling pale skin, Jongin could only reply in a deep hum, sending shiver down the siren’s spine. Kyungsoo who was on his lap, only cladded in loose tunic and shorts, had his toes curled and uncurled due to his ministration.

 

Both of his hands took parts in tasting the siren’s lithe body. The left was skittering around plush thigh, painting goosebumps with each fingertip, whilst the right had snuck under thin briefs, squeezing pert globe teasingly.   

 

When the siren gasped, a crooked smile bloomed on his face. Wet lips against wet skin.

 

“You said—“ another gasp caused by another lewd suckle, “—we’ll go out tonight.”

 

And Jongin did promise that.

 

The daughter of the inn’s owner had made him aware about the bonfire festival that would be held on that night. It would be a shame for them to miss it whilst they were in town.

 

He pulled away, almost cooing at the expression the siren wore on his cherubic face. Cheeks suffused pink and eyes glassy, Kyungsoo looked absolutely beautiful and bawdy at the same time.

 

Jongin’s belly was on fire, warm and wanting.

 

“And we will.” He assured, thumb caressing the siren’s lips. His right hand didn’t cease its fondling.

 

“It’s already night.” Kyungsoo reasoned. His doe eyes casted down to meet Jongin’s feline ones. They shone akin to diamond, bright and enticing, protected by thick, long lashes that would flutter prettily everytime the siren blinked.

 

“The sun just barely set.” Jongin countered.

 

In all honesty, he preferred to spend his time alone with Kyungsoo on his lap. Tasting and licking tiny body until it trembled and begged for him to do more, even though it was him who craved for more.

 

He needed more.

 

He didn’t want to stop. He couldn’t.

 

One taste wasn’t enough. So he took another bite; a gentle one, right on the soft skin below Kyungsoo’s Adam apple.

 

Yet he failed to linger longer on the said area—which was a bit of shame since he already planned to paint a blooming red there, as the siren quickly pulled him back by the hair. He might or might not like it when Kyungsoo tug at his hair.

 

(He loved it).

 

“But wouldn’t it better for us to arrive early?”

 

He tried to lean forward again to latch his lips on inviting collar bones, but the siren pushed him backward by the forehead, preventing him to steal a kiss or two.

 

A disapproval frown was marred on his face and Jongin knew deviation wouldn’t bring him anywhere, so he relented with jutting lips. His right hand hesitantly slid out.

 

“Alright, let’s go now.” He sighed in defeat, though he smiled anyway. Losing to Kyungsoo meant nothing as long the siren kept directing heart shaped smile towards him.

 

When a pair of cherry lips descended to plant themselves on the corner of his lips in shy manner, Jongin thought he wouldn’t mind losing for a thousand times.

 

Smiling, he pulled the siren towards him for another kiss, a proper and longer one.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The street was filled with colorful lanterns hanging across from left to right. There were more vendors than the day before, more customers and more onlookers, which meant narrower space to walk on.

 

Jongin had his palm rested on the back of Kyungsoo’s waist, eyes ogling the surroundings.

 

From experience he knew crowded place like this brought advantage to wallet lifters. Though, his attention shifted back to the siren besides him as he felt a weak tug at his sleeve. Kyungsoo pointed at a food stall and Jongin let himself being dragged towards there.

 

After purchasing some snacks consisted of cotton candy, grilled squid (Kyungsoo felt bad for eating it but he also said it was delicious), salty pancakes and lemonade for drink, the pair continued to walk. Despite being worried the siren would get stomachache for eating too much, Jongin was happy to see the excited and amazed expressions on Kyungsoo’s face. He had thanked him so many times for bringing him to the festival and buying him delicious foods.

 

Jongin thought the gold coins he had taken without consent was well spent.

 

He had stolen from a man yet he wasn’t ashamed of his action, nor did he think it was wrong because in the end the money brought happiness to Kyungsoo.

 

The nonexistent regret made him drowned in self-condemnation. He felt guilty for not feeling bad after committing thievery. The virtue he had implemented in himself was slowly fading.

 

He was glad there was still quite a lot of gold in the pouch he took—the owner looked very well-off after all—therefore he didn’t have to steal anymore, at least not anytime soon.

 

The thought of having to steal again to sustain his and Kyungsoo’s comfort created a bile taste in his mouth. He no longer wanted to dirty his hands, yet he had to since the situations forced him to do so.

 

He must admit it was hyprocrite of him to have such reaction, as he already had a taste of the siren in bed just few hours ago. His hands were already dirty, just like his mind after his eyes laid on the pale beauty without voice.

 

Sinning with Kyungsoo was akin to swallowing a spoon of honey. It was delicious, sweet and silky against his throat. Different from stealing, kissing the siren brought nothing but bliss to him instead of the acid after taste.

 

Jongin might felt guilty for not feeling bad for stealing—his mind justified it since it was required to sustain his and his lovely companion’s well-being—and it created waves of conflicts in him; virtues against needs.

 

Yet he didn’t feel such thing regarding his lascivious deed with the siren. There was neither regret nor shame.

 

He enjoyed each second of their tangled limbs, pale skin against tanned one, breathy moans right next to his ear, delicious frictions and wet slapping sounds from their connected parts.

 

He might be the one who did the ravishing but heaven knew the siren was the one who consumed him completely.  

 

“Are you alright?” Kyungsoo’s concerned face suddenly appeared in front of him, causing him to jerk his body backward.

 

“I’m fine.” He assured with a gentle smile. It softened the siren’s worried feature. “I’m just thinking.”

 

“About what?” Kyungsoo asked with a tilting head. Jongin noticed there was a small blotch of sauce stuck under his lower lip. Without thinking, he reached forward to wipe the stain with his thumb.

 

“You.” He answered, voice honest and expression fond.

 

The lanterns were bright and Jongin was grateful they stood under those round ornaments because had they not he wouldn’t be able to see pale cheeks turned peach in a matter of seconds.

 

“Why?” Kyungsoo pestered after biting his lower lip. Jongin’s eyes followed the motion, how plush red petal tucked under ivory only to be released suggestively, teasing him, tempting him to take a bite too.

 

“Because I…” He paused, brain selecting the correct words to be uttered. “Because I adore you.”

 

Love was far too early for them—given to how very brief the time they had spent together—yet he was certain what he felt for Kyungsoo was far more than a mere like. He wouldn’t sacrifice his virtues for someone he just fancied.

 

The right corner of Kyungsoo’s lips twitched up whilst his eyes casted down, the pink hue on his face hadn’t yet disappeared. He was holding back a smile which ended up making him look bashful and timid, gauging the man’s urge to coddle him right then and there.

 

Nothing was said after that and Jongin didn’t mind. He understood the siren’s lack of response towards his declaration was not a rejection.

 

Perhaps it was arrogant for him to believe that the siren felt the same about him, but he was certain that he was correct.

 

Ruling ruffians on the street had taught him a lot, and one of it was how to judge one’s mind and intention simply by their behaviors. Jongin was sure Kyungsoo wanted him in the same way he wanted the siren.  

 

He was sure, Kyungsoo adored him too.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The bonfire was lit on the shore by men in traditional clothes; knee high pants and sleeveless shirt, all in white with foreign characters written on the back. The women, who dressed in robe like outfit with the same color, sang and danced whilst circling the burning stack.

 

Jongin and Kyungsoo didn’t go to the shore, as there were too many people and he didn’t want them—the siren to be precise—to be accidently getting pushed to the sea. Therefore, they watched the spectacle for the first time on saver place at the top of the hill.

 

They stood against the fence with few other onlookers. Jongin had his arm slung around Kyungsoo’s shoulder. When the amount of curious people was adding, he tightened his grip and pulled the siren closer towards him.

 

It was not until half of the stacked logs turned charcoal and ashes that they decided to leave. There were too many people surrounding them and Jongin had seen how uncomfortable the siren was whenever someone accidently brushed his body.

 

Sick of the crowd, Jongin chose a less occupied street surrounded by tall trees and bushes. He had his fingers interlocked with Kyungsoo’s dainty ones. Small talks were exchanged between them. His lips stretched into a wide grin as he listened how bubbly the siren was, rambling over things he had found fascinating on the land.

 

The ramble stopped when they spotted a figure in dark cloak, sitting quietly on the bench with head hanging low. Jongin immediately pushed Kyungsoo to stand behind him gently second after the figure shifted to face them.

 

A rather young face was revealed after the hood was taken off, though the expression that was painted there was flat without a trace of any emotion.

 

“Good evening.” She greeted with a smile that did not reach her eyes. At that moment Jongin finally realized the color of her right eye was different from her left—azure paired with hazel.

 

“…good evening.” Jongin greeted back, cautious.

 

There was something about the woman that didn’t settle well with him.

 

She ignored him in favor to stare at Kyungsoo—intently so—as if she was expecting a polite greeting from him too. The siren seemed to sense this as well and he ended up offering her a small _‘good evening’_ after a moment of silence.

 

“What a petit creature.” She chuckled with her pale hand slightly covered her mouth.

 

Jongin didn’t reply in opt to stare at her as if she was not right in the mind—perhaps she indeed was, as she had not yet ceased her sudden fit of disturbing giggles.

 

He deemed there was no point waiting for her response, so he circled his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder to bring the siren closer towards him in protective manner.

 

 As they walked passed her, he heard her mumbling softly in the language town's people used; _“…looks delicious.”_  

 

Jongin halted his step. He eyed the woman with disdain and a little bit of fear. His body instinctively shielded Kyungsoo from her view when she faced them again.

 

_“Pardon?”_

 

 _“Your little siren looks delicious.”_ She stated louder with a wider smile than before, sending shiver down Jongin’s spine and causing his body to turn rigid. Kyungsoo tightened his grip on Jongin’s shirt. He might not understand the language Jongin and the woman used but he could still sense the eerie tension between them.

 

Jongin was lost for words for a moment.

 

The only thing his brain could process was; _how did she know?_

 

He stared, stared and stared at the woman who still hadn’t yet dropped the big grin from her face, as if she was frozen.

 

Breaking the eye contact, Jongin dragged Kyungsoo away from her knowing stare. The siren stumbled for few times since his legs weren’t as long as Jongin’s to match the latter’s fast pace. Perspiration drenched his temple, and he was sure it’s not because they were running—it was because of fear.

 

His heart thumped louder in unsteady beat, lungs constricted as if he was six feet under freezing water, whilst his ears ignored the breathless demands from the siren.     

 

They ignored the front desk’s girl’s greeting once they arrived back at the inn in favor to catch their breath.

 

She shot them a questioning look; all with furrowed eyebrows and a worry frown to match her tilted head, and Kyungsoo could only reply with a timid smile since he was also at a loss. 

 

“We’re leaving tomorrow.”  Jongin announced as he examined the view from outside the window of their room.

 

He recalled an old tale he once read in rectory’s library; a particular group of pagans consumed the flesh of sirens in order to achieve a long lasting life.

 

The woman they had just seen might confirm the story.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They left at dawn when the sky was cloudless and the birds still chirped. Jongin had paid more gold to the inn’s owner for a horse, a map, extra clothes and foods for their journey to the north.

 

It would take more than five days for them to reach the small province Jongin had been originally assigned to.

 

The doves that were carrying his letters had flown earlier than him and his small companion. He prayed to God they would reach their destinations safely.

 

Kyungsoo who had never seen a horse in his seventy years of living rode the horse with Jongin, literally so as he was sitting in front of the man’s broad chest. Both of Jongin’s arms caged him for the sake of controlling the reins. 

 

It would be a waste of money to buy two horses since the siren had zero experience in riding any of them.

 

“This… creature is safe, right?” Kyungsoo griped tightly on charcoal reins that suit the horse they were using. _’Midnight’_ was her name, as her furs, manes and tails were dark like a midnight sky.  

 

“Don’t worry. The inn lady said Midnight is a clever girl.” Jongin assured with a gentle rub on the siren’s balled fist.

 

They traveled for hours until Kyungsoo complained about his sore thighs, which was understandable since this was his first time riding a horse. Jongin complied with his request to stop for a while.

 

They took a rest on an even ground that was covered by green grass and dark shade coming from a leafy tree.

 

Whilst Kyungsoo was munching on their bread, Jongin leaned his back on the tree’s trunk.

 

The sun was already up in the sky, meaning they had been gone for almost six hours or so. He wanted them to reach the next town before the sun disappeared, the thought of travelling at night was too unpleasant for him after last night event.

 

To his surprise, Kyungsoo scooted closer and rested his head on his left shoulder.

 

“Your thighs still sore?” Jongin massaged one of the limbs, fingers kneading soft, plushy thigh with the right pressure.

 

“Not really. They felt sorer yesterday, along with my backside.” Kyungsoo spoke nonchalantly as he kept nibbling on the bread.

 

“I’m sorry.” Jongin apologized for hurting the siren even though both of them went to cloud nine together in the end.

 

Kyungsoo shifted on his seat, head leaving strong shoulder in favor to face the owner. The bread was no more in his hands.

 

“What for?” The siren asked whilst licking the crumbs and sweet glaze that was stuck on the tip of his fingers.

 

For the nth time, those cherry lips and red tongue distracted Jongin.

 

“For… your soreness.” Jongin slowly said, gaze focused on the siren who had his lips puckered around pale forefinger, sucking the tip lightly.

 

“It’s okay.” The siren mumbled after swapping his tongue on his lower lip, causing Jongin’s eyes turned hooded.  “I-I enjoyed it.” He said as he ducked his head, staring down at his own lap whilst pale blush spreading on his cheeks, creating a lovely sight for the man to enjoy. “You made me feel good.”  

 

Words forgotten, Jongin could only gulp; Adam’s apple bobbing, dry throat wet by his own saliva.  

 

Kyungsoo’s light whimpers and needy cries were still vivid, ringing loudly in his head like church bell before morning mass.

 

His breath hitched when the siren unexpectedly grabbed his hand. Soft fingers caressed his knuckles, tickling tanned skin with feathery touch.

 

Kyungsoo was still looking down at his own lap and Jongin let the silence engulfed them as he counted long, thick, fluttering lashes that remind him of angles wings painted on stained glasses. He stopped in the middle when Kyungsoo finally peered at him with doe eyes.

 

Perhaps it was a habit, perhaps it was on purpose—to tease him, he couldn’t tell, but at that moment he thought it would be better for both of them if Kyungsoo stopped gnawing his own lip, only to release the plushness in motion that set fire in Jongin’s loin.  

 

“Can we—“ wet muscle peeked out to lap on the plump flesh, taunting the man with lewd red.

 

“Can we do it again?” The siren asked bashfully, cheeks scarlet and eyes a bit glassy. “I mean—if you want to, of course, since it felt good—for the both of us! So I thought, maybe we—“ Kyungsoo stumbled over his words.  

 

He was flustered, embarrassed at his own request, Jongin knew that. He was nervous as well—judging from the small tremor his little fingers sent to the back of his hand. 

 

So to end the siren’s suffering, he firmly held those trembling fingers, trapping them between both of his rough palms, as he leaned forward.

 

“Yes.” He whispered right next to Kyungsoo’s reddened ear, voice low and thick, full of sweet promise and repressed wants. Purposely, he grazed his lips on the siren’s sensitive skin as he parted them to say;

 

“I’ll give it to you again.”

 

The sky was cloudless blue with sun up in the sky, illuminating everything with its unyielding light.

 

Yet, as he and his little savior hid in the forest’s corner, protected by a large shadow that granted them immunity from any deity’s judgment, Jongin planted a tingling kiss below Kyungsoo’s ear which earned him a delighted gasp.

 

“I’ll give it to you how many times you want it.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Jongin realized heat inducing promise shouldn’t be made in the mid of a long journey.

 

Hours had passed and the sun almost set. He was sure the next town was near and he wished Midnight could gallop faster.

 

The pale nape in front of him was a great distraction that was difficult for his eyes to avoid.

 

Sweat trickled down from Kyungsoo’s hairline to his neck, disappearing behind the loose tunic. His tiny body jostled up and down due to the horse movement.

 

Jongin had to inhale and exhale a long breath to erase similar yet lewder picture his creative mind had created.

 

His lips were itchy to latch themselves on damp, milky skin, to nip and repaint pretty blossoms there.

 

Thankfully, the town was soon visible and it didn’t take long for them to find a small inn that was located in less crowded place, quite far from the town’s heart.

 

Jongin stepped down first before helping Kyungsoo to get off Midnight that was then brought to a small barn by a little boy he assumed to be the inn’s helper.

 

The room they rented was smaller and so was the bed inside of it, it lacked furniture as well, though en-suited bathroom with bathtub was available. Just like before in the previous inn they had stayed at, Jongin let Kyungsoo use the bathroom first.

 

Scene from two nights ago repeated, Kyungsoo sat on the bed with hair a bit damp whilst his body wrapped by a clean, newly bought tunic. The two tops buttons were unlatched, displaying slither of pale canvas and luscious collar bones.

 

Just like previous nights, the siren wore no pants and Jongin supported his little savior’s rebellion against the offensive garment.  

 

Opposite to Kyungsoo, he was cladded in loose boxers that hung lowly on his hips whilst his upper torso was bare, showcasing muscles that rippled everytime he flexed his body.  His hair was dripping wet—the water fell from the end of his cedar locks to the soft towel that was nestled around his shoulders. 

 

Both of them unmoved from their spot, gaze interlocked for a moment until Kyungsoo broke it away in favor to stare at his wriggling fingers he placed above his nude thighs.

 

Jongin took it as a cue to stride forward.

 

The siren tilted his head up when Jongin towered over him. His eyes were rounder in anticipation Jongin couldn’t wait to fulfill.

 

Their height difference shortened as the tanned man fell onto his knees, resulted the siren to be on the higher eye level than him.

 

Jongin separated Kyungsoo’s tangled hands so he could kiss the right one—starting from the back of it; right on where the blue vein was visible, then his lips gently landed on the soft palm and the inside of the siren’s dainty wrist.

 

Similar to how he always began his prayer with crossing sign; fingertips touching forehead, the mid-section of his chest and then left-to-right shoulders, Jongin bestowed three kisses upon Kyungsoo’s hand. A sign that he was about to worship him.

 

In the back of his mind he realized he was slowly putting his own little savior above God, yet surprisingly his heart was not tugged down by the sin he had committed.

 

He didn’t care that he had sinned.

 

He couldn’t at this moment, not when Kyungsoo delicately cupped his jaw and leaned down to bless his lips with a trembling, bashful kiss.

 

His heart melted and soared at the same time as Kyungsoo smiled shyly at him after the not-long-enough kiss they shared was broken.

 

Jongin then crawled into the bed whilst Kyungsoo moved back to give him more space—his towel fell onto the floor but none of them cared enough to pick it up. Before he could have the chance to push the siren to his back, a palm on his shoulder halted him.

 

For a second, he thought the siren was about to decline.

 

Perhaps he had a second thought, perhaps his little body still needed more rest, and Jongin was ready to give in. Kyungsoo’s comfort was his main priority and if he wanted to reject him right then and there, Jongin wouldn’t mind, not even a bit.

 

Yet what came out from Kyungsoo’s mouth was not a _‘no ‘,_ instead it was a stuttered plea to revert their positions.

 

Jongin fulfilled the request immediately.

 

The changing of position had him had the upper part of his back resting on top of stacked pillows, head against the wooden headboard. Kyungsoo was in his lap, slightly shaking and red-faced, yet courageous enough to continue.

 

He couldn’t help but to smile when the siren clumsily pressed their lips together in gentle yet firm force. The lips parted, hot air exchanged then soon their tongues tangled.

 

Since Kyungsoo had offered himself willingly, Jongin wasn’t going to be shy to take it all, and thus he grabbed the siren by the nape and deepened their kiss hungrily.

 

Their breaths grew ragger once their hips began to swivel in tandem, Kyungsoo was the initiator.

 

It was maddening delicious and Jongin wanted more of it.

 

His fingers were quick to strip his prize, his sweet dessert before bed. The shirt ended up bunching around Kyungsoo’s curvy hips at the same time they finished their lip locking.

 

Unlike the previous night, the light was on which allowed his eyes to freely explore every inch of milky skin decorated with tiny little dots that made the beauty above him looked even more than perfect. With calloused palms, Jongin explored every dent and ridge of the siren’s body.

 

Surprisingly, despite his bashfulness, Kyungsoo began to do the same.

 

His soft palms timidly caressed sun kissed skin, the tips of his fingers gently grazed each dip and swell of Jongin’s muscles, from his sternums, to his abdomen that was protected by square shaped muscles. Then his fingers went lower and lower, following faint happy trail that started below his belly button.

 

“Go on.” Jongin urged Kyungsoo who looked at him with expectant eyes.

 

He encouraged the siren even further by grabbing smaller hand and then placing it above his stiff erection that was still concealed by thin fabric of his boxers. “It’s all yours.”

 

Kyungsoo wetted his lips as reply. His doe eyes were casted down, gaze obviously aimed at the prominent bulge in front of him. Hesitantly, he palmed the hard muscles and Jongin suppressed a growl that threatened to rip out of his throat due to impatience.

 

“Don’t tease.” The man muttered under his breath before he leaned forward to gnaw on the siren’s jawline, then his lips moved and latched on the soft skin below the siren’s ear. “Touch me.” He commanded, voice brusque and thick with arousal.  

 

Much to his delight, Kyungsoo did as what he said. The siren began to touch him properly by squeezing and massaging his pulsing rod, and eventually freed it from its thin confined.

 

Bare, hard and leaking, his cock stood proudly, wrapped by Kyungsoo’s short fingers. 

 

Jongin closed his eyes when Kyungsoo started to move his hand up and down, tentatively at first before the pace grew faster, matching his heavy, labored breaths. The siren thumbed on his dripping slit, smearing precum all over the mushroom head that was pulsing needily in red.

 

Not wanting to be the only one who tasted the pleasure, Jongin touched Kyungsoo everywhere his calloused palms could reach. The tips of his fingers skittered around on the expanse of soft milky skin, evoking goosebumps and slight tremor from the siren.

 

His hands stopped once they were full of Kyungsoo’s ass. He squished the round globes gently with pressure that was enough to make the siren mewl.

 

“You’re soft everywhere.” Jongin sighed out, his warm breath hit the soft skin under Kyungsoo’s jaw, and then he planted a kiss there. “Want to touch you more.”

 

A kiss turned into two, and two turned into three, and eventually Kyungsoo’s neck was covered in bright, pretty pink blotches.

 

“Want to touch you here too.” He said as his fingertips caressed Kyungsoo’s puffed rim, still a bit loose from their previous lewd deed. “Want to be inside you again.”

 

Kyungsoo’s movement faltered when Jongin inserted the tip of his forefinger for a short moment. “What about you, hm?” He asked, tone teasing, before he licked the siren’s jawline up to his flushed cheek. “What do you want?”

 

Instead of words, Kyungsoo answered with lewd action Jongin could only dare to fantasize.

 

The siren got up from the man’s lap, only to fall on his hands and knees.

 

His pale back faced him, presenting his bare ass that was perched up in the air. His tunic followed the law of gravity; bunched up around his chest, too loose to stick around his narrow torso.

 

With right cheek pressed on the soft bedding, eyes teary, and lips pouty, Kyungsoo timidly said; “…want you to put in.”

 

Jongin’s arousal catapulted at the request.

 

He scrambled to retrieve the lubrication from their bag. Kyungsoo on the other hand waited patiently on the bed, still on his hands and knees, doe eyes followed every movement the man made.

 

After the bottle was found, Jongin was back on the bed. He knelt behind Kyungsoo, palms opened and fingers spread, ready to grab the supple ass that was being presented to him.

 

Without hesitation, he slapped Kyungsoo’s round cheeks, watched how they rippled salaciously due to the force from his hands.  

 

Kyungsoo squeaked in surprise, body tensed and jolted forward. His hands curled into small fists, fingers gripped the bed sheet tightly. “Jongin, d-don’t.” Kyungsoo mewled out in protest.  

 

The slap was not hard enough to give pain or leave red marks, yet it was enough to shock the siren. Jongin apologized by bestowing each cheek a gentle kiss.

 

Then, he caressed both cheeks at the same time, admiring the fullness in his palms. He spread them apart, salivating at the sight that greeted him; pretty, pink and hairless hole, slightly agape and puffy on the rim, ready to clench around his cock.

 

“Hurry.” Kyungsoo huffed and Jongin chuckled throatily. He didn’t expect the siren to be this demanding on bed.

 

After uncapping the bottle, he coated his fingers with the slick substance and then lathered Kyungsoo’s rim with it as well.

 

The ring of muscles contracted due to the coldness of the liquid, causing Jongin’s cock to twitch, impatient to feel that fluttering hole squeezing his stiff shaft.

 

It took a while for three of his fingers to be inside the siren, stretching the tight and wet walls to accommodate his girth. He didn’t forget to massage the sweet spot that caused Kyungsoo to wail needily, caused him to push back, caused him to want more of Jongin.

 

Wrist facing upwards, he jackhammered his hand into Kyungsoo’s greedy hole.

 

The squelching and wet smacking sounds of skin meeting skin were loud in their tiny bedroom, yet not loud enough to rival Kyungsoo’s sweet mewls. His other hand was playing with the siren’s leaking arousal.

 

Jongin kept toying with Kyungsoo’s little body for few minutes. A half crooked smile was sported on his plump lips.

 

He was thoroughly enjoying the result of his works; Kyungsoo on his hands and knees, legs spread apart, body curved lewdly with ass up for display, hands fisting the sheet, eyes teary, mouth spluttering out incoherent words in high pitched tone, drool leaking out slightly, wetting the pillowcase.

 

“E-enough.” Kyungsoo blubbered out, his eyelashes were crumpled together, wet due tears. “Want you now. Inside.”

 

With shaky fingers he stopped Jongin who easily compelled to what he wanted. The man eased out his fingers and poured lube onto his palm before he coated his arousal.

 

Kyungsoo watched with the corner of his eyes, watched how Jongin lathered his long cock with slick that made the shaft glistened, watched how the man’s long fingers circled around the appendage he was dying to have inside, watched pearls of precum dripping out everytime Jongin squeezed.

 

“Hurry up.” He huffed out again, desperate. “Put it in now.” His ass wiggled to urge the man to move faster.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Jongin muttered under his breath.

 

It was inappropriate for one to say God’s name out loud in dirty circumstances like this, yet Jongin had no longer care about which deeds that weren’t approved by God nor the church.

 

Kyungsoo had become the deity Jongin worshipped, from his toes to the tips of his hair, on the crumpled bed that was his shrine.

 

In his eyes, the siren was holier—an epitome of purity that he very much craved to not only taint but also to devote himself into.

 

As he aligned the head of his arousal against the siren’s opening, Jongin caressed Kyungsoo’s soft tummy and kept his palm there.

 

“I’m going to make you feel so good.” He promised right before he pressed in. His cockhead breached into Kyungsoo’s prepared hole slowly, gently, carefully.

 

“So, _so_ good.” He bent forward to litter kisses on Kyungsoo’s pale back, chapped lips moving against soft skin. “You’ll beg for more.”

 

Kyungsoo gasped when more of Jongin’s cock slid into him, bit by bit.

 

“Gonna do you so good.” Jongin groaned at the tightness. “You’ll beg for me to do it again.” He swivel his hips forward, drawing out small whimper from Kyungsoo. “And again.” He draped his larger body on top of the smaller’s one—Kyungsoo’s small back slotted perfectly against Jongin’s chiseled chest.

 

“And again.” Jongin repeated with another thrust, mouthing against the conjunction of Kyungsoo’s neck and shoulder.

 

He licked the pale, slightly damp nape, tasting the sweat like it was sacramental wine during the celebration of Eucharist, before he nipped the soft skin there, pulling it gently with his teeth, causing Kyungsoo to mewl prettily, just as how he loved it.

 

He soothed the slight pain with another lick and then another kiss, a grin bloomed on his face when he heard Kyungsoo hummed in contentment, a cue for another thrust.

 

The hand that he kept on Kyungsoo’s tummy slid forward, feeling the protruding ridge of the siren’s ribs. His other hand was bracketed on the side of Kyungsoo’s head, supporting his body’s weight so he wouldn’t crush the smaller beneath.

 

 _“Oh!”_ Kyungsoo suddenly yelped and Jongin’s grin grew wider.

 

Knowing he had hit the siren’s sensitive bundle of nerves, he fastened his thrust, mercilessly.

 

Kyungsoo moaned brokenly. His voice turned louder and Jongin was sure his needy cries could be heard from outside, perhaps the renter next door would shoot him dirty glares tomorrow due to the noises they were making.

 

His movement faltered when the siren suddenly grabbed his hand and brought it towards his parted lips.

 

Two of his fingers then got engulfed by soft, cherry lips.

 

Jongin halted his hips, cock still buried deep inside Kyungsoo. The sight was just too pretty to be missed, too lewd and too seducing. Jongin wished it was his cock that was wrapped by Kyungsoo’s red lips.

 

_Maybe later._

 

“Don’t stop.” Kyungsoo mumbled against his tanned, long fingers. “Keep going.” He demanded like a spoilt child and Jongin’s heart was too soft to decline, and so he resumed his sharp thrust dutifully.

 

He moved his hips in faster, hurried tempo, impaling Kyungsoo over and over with his stiff cock. Sweat trickled down from his hairline, soaking his sun kissed skin in perspiration.

 

“Kyungsoo—Christ,” Jongin cursed, once again inappropriately using God’s name. “How can you be so tight?” His eyes closed shut when the walls that had engulfed him clenched. “God.”

 

The siren was a whimpering mess. His body trembling as it took everything the man’s above was willing to give him, whilst his mouth hadn’t yet let go of two tanned digits that were slick with his saliva, unable to form any coherent word besides; _“more”._

 

His cry was the loudest, shrill and out of breath, when he came untouched. Thick spurts of white stained the bedding as his hips stuttered from his own orgasm and Jongin’s rough pounding.

 

Few thrusts later, Jongin reached his peak too and filled Kyungsoo to the brim with his warm seeds. He stayed inside despite his cock had gone limp in favor to feast upon the sight below him.

 

Kyungsoo was glowing, beautifully so, with cheeks flushed pink and red lips parted. Jongin removed his fingers from there so he could kiss the siren on the mouth. 

 

It was chaste, and Jongin’s chest ached when Kyungsoo gave him a tired yet sated smile after the kiss.

 

The smile was heart shaped and lovely, and perhaps prettier than heaven itself. 


End file.
